Ryan's Adventure with the reds and blues Season 1
by dragonborn795
Summary: Ryan is a 15 year old who lives with the reds and fights the blues. Read as he embarks on their crazy adventure.
1. Chapter 1

RE-EDIT

THREE MONTHS BEFORE THE EVENTS OF HALO 1

It was another hot day at Blood Gulch Out Post Number One, the birds are chirping, the skies are clear of clouds, and both teams were not planning on attacking each other. Yep, today is great.

Over at Red Base are five soldiers. Three of the them are actually either on the roof or inside, while the other two are outside. Inside of the base is a soldier sitting down cleaning his BR55 service gun. Better known as the battle rifle in the military. Said soldier, is a 15 year old white kid. He has dirty short-messy blonde hair, greyish blue eyes, and his armor color is a mix of the of the two colors orange and red. Though this mix of colors doesn't have a uniqe name like other mix colors. So they just call his armor color orange-red. Not very creative.

Now for the soldier's name. His name is Blake Ryan. But he prefers Ryan, since everybody here calls each other by their last names. Hell, because of this, he assumed everyone was being called by their first name. Excluding their leader.

Ryan's story is that he signed up for the UNSC when he turned 15, there was a program they held up for people that young to enlist into it the military. Ryan always wanted to be in the army, and help people in need. He signed up for the UNSC Army division instead of the poplar Marine Corp. He figured it won't be as health threating.

However Ryan didn't get what he wanted, the reason is he was the only person his age that signed up and it really didn't impress the higher us. Though the problem is that Ryan's name is on the military record and they couldn't do anything about it.

So instead of letting him go to the army he want to be in. They told him with fake smiles he picked up on and said he's being transferred to the Red Army. Now that, even to this day, still confuses Ryan. The teen has never heard of a Red Army or their enemy's. The Blue Army, he wanted to plead with them to change their mind.

But they care not of what he said. They made him get on a transport ship and send him to a planet that was and is training red soldiers. After a month of training, the teen then was transferred to a place called Blood Gulch.

Ryan finished cleaning his gun and placed it next to him along with his helment, he could here the other two soldiers who were on the base talking about god and if they left this place the blue team their enemys will have two bases in a box canyon. The two soldiers names are Grif, a guy in orange armor and simmons who had maroon armor.

The two of them, mostly Grif gave Ryan a hard time due to him being a kid, and saying he won't last long. But for the past two weeks, Ryan proved him wrong, at one point Ryan held off the blues who were attacking the base by himself by hiding near a rock and firing when necessary.

He was able to get the Blues running. This impressed their commanding officer a lot. "Well lets ask him. Hey Ryan why did you sign up for the army?" Simmons asked.

Ryan came back to reailty and looked up to see Grif and Simmons looking down at him through the hole in their base. He took a moment to speak. "I signed up to help people who really needed it, you know, be that person who is willing to put his life on the line for others." He answered, but after a few seconds of silence he continued "And also to fight aliens, not fight a bunch of blues."

"Exactly thats why I signed up for," Grif corrects himself by muttering "Well, more of drafted." Then continued in a normal speaking tone "But instead I'm stuck in this canyon, fighting a bunch of new guys." Said Grif.

"Whats even the point, all of these weapons to fight blue guys for this base in the middle of no where. We should be using them on the Covenant. We're currently at war with them." Simmons then pictures himself after a huge battle, standing over a huge pile of alien corpses. Behind him are thousands of soldiers. Cheering his name, then comes the women.

Grif slaps Simmons on his shoulder "You're having the day dream again." Simmons turns to his fellow trooper. Orange visor staring into orange visor. "So what, let me dream for once." The fat soldier shook his head with a small smirk, "Sorry. I'm afraid that if I do. You'll slip into it and ever come out."

Ryan snickers a bit, he loved this guys. These two always made him laugh though not all the time. Most time he got annoyed at their antics and banter. "Ladies, front and center on the double." A loud voice ordered them from the outside.

"Fuck." mumbled Grif, "Yes Sir." Simmons said in exciment. Ryan got up, grabbed his gun, and placed it on his back. Then he grabbed his helmet and put in on. Ryan's helment is the same as the others. Along with the armor, MARK V. This greatly surprised Ryan when he first got his armor. At first he was super excited to get the armor that the Spartans wore.

He would feel like a actual super solider, having the strength of ten men, no, ten bears. Doing cool flips, flipping cars with his bare hands, and having energy shields to protect him. Although his little spark was snuffed out by the man who gave it to him .

Telling him that the armor looks like what the Spartans wear. But's not as advance. The man explains both the Red Army and Blue Army received a cheap version of the MARK V. So no shielding, no increase strength, and no flipping cars.

While a disappointment, Ryan did get to like the suit. Once the helmet is securely in place, his Heads-up display activated. Light blue icons stared appearing, on the top left corner shows the amount of bullets and ammunition he has, along with a grenade counter. The right showed his vitals. 100%.

Doing one last check to make sure everything is fine. He heads for the nearest exit to see what their commanding officer wanted for.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 RE-EDIT

Everybody ran out of the base to find out what their commanding officer had to say to them. Three made it outside the base, stepping onto the dry dirt. Five feet from them is their squad leader, Staff Sargeant... Sarge. Stood with his arms cross and tapping his foot on the ground. He too wore MARK V armor, though his is in the standard red.

"Hurry up ladies, this isn't no ice cream social." He said in his gruff southern accent voice. The three stopped a foot in front of him, standing next to each other in a straight line. "Ice cream social?" Simmoms said, confused at the saying. "Quit the pillow talk. Does anyone want to guess why I called you here... today?"

The over weight soldier in the group, raised his hand "Uh, is it because the war is over and your sending us home." Said Grif hoping it is true. "That's exactly it private. We won, wars over." Replied Sarge in a mocking tone. "Turns out your a BIG war hero and we are going to hold a parade in yer honor. I get to drive the float and Simmons and Ryan here are in charge of CONFETTI!"

"I'm no know stranger to sarcasim." Grif lowly said. "God dammit private!" Sarge yelled, "Shut yer mouth, or I'll have Simmons slit your throat while you are asleep." From no where. Simmons brings out a combat knife "O-oh i'll do it to." Simmons chuckled darkly, A cold shiver ran down Ryan's spine. So he slowly took a step away from Simmons.

"I know you will. Good man." Sarge took a moment then he continued. "Couple of things ladies, command sees fit to increase our ranks here at Blood Gulch Outpost #1."

"Crap, we're getting a rookie." Grif conplained.

"Thats right dead man." Sarge said, feeling joy at Grif's discomfort at the thought of getting a new teammate. "Our new rookie will be here by the end of week, but today we got are first part of our shipment."

Grif, Simmons, and Ryan looked at each other then backed to Sarge, the leader had his back pointed to them. Looking towards a hill. "Lopez! Brig it in." Behind the small hill, a loud roar could be heard.

Just then a huge armor jeep with a mounted machine gun on the back. Rolled up over it, it came up and stopped right in front of them with a brown armor clad man in it and got out.

"Shotgun." Simmons said

"Shotgun." Grif said a second late

"Shotgun." Ryan said a second late to

"Fuck." Grif grumbled and Ryan sighed

"Let me introduce our new light recon vehicle." He said walking upto it, "Four inch metal plating." Tapping the metal hood, "Mag bumber suspension." He lightly kicked the fender. "A mounted machine gun." He pointed to the gun on its back, "And seated for three. Everyone, this is the M12-LRV! I like to call it the Warthog."

"Why warthog sir?" Simmons asked "Because M12-LRV is to hard to say during battle." Sarge replied getting annoyed. "I know, but why warthog?" Grif asked, "I mean it doesn't look like a pig." Sarge turns to Grif "Say that again!" Sarge yelled, "I think it looks like a puma." Grif said.

"What in Sam hell is a puma?" He asked, scratching the top of his red helmet. "Uh, you mean the shoe company?" Simmons asked

"No, like a puma. Its a big cat, like a lion." He explained. Under his orange visor, the red leader narrowed his eyes "You're making that up."

"Its a real animal, come on Ryan back me up." Grif turn his head to Ryan, thinking he'll help him. "I can't 'back you up' Grif because its not a real animal." Ryan wanted to see how long can this go on. Grif glared at him behind his visor.

"Simmons I want you to poison Grif's next meal." Sarge ordered "Yes sir!" Simmons saluted.

Sarge walks to the front of the Warthog, he kneels down and point his finger at the two hooks "Look, you see these two tow hooks? They look like tusks. What kind of animals have tusks?" He asked the over weight trooper.

"A walrus." Grif answered. There was banging sound on the front hood "Didn't I just tell you to stop making up animals!?" Sarge yelled, Ryan just lightly chuckled.

BLUE TEAM

On a cliff that's about 150 feet away from Red Base. Two soldiers from the blue army are spying on the reds. "What's that thing?" Tucker asked, a man in aqua MARK V armor. "I don't know, man." Church said a man in cobolt MARK V armor. He lowers the sniper from his visor and turns to Tucker "looks like some kind of car, we should report this."

"A car!" Tucker said in shock, "How come they get a car?" Church's facial expression turns into 'are you for real right now?' "What are you complaing about, we're about to get a tank."

"You can't pick up chicks in a tank." He looked down to the ground and mumbled.

"Oh, you know what? you can bitch about anything, couldn't you. We're getting a tank and your complaining about picking up chicks, what chicks can we pick it up in car that looks like that!?" Church yelled.

"Well what kind of car is it?" Tucker asked, wanting to change the subject. "I don't know." He holds the rifle back up, looking through the scope "I never seen a car like that, it looks like... a cat of some kind."

"...Like a puma."

"Yeah there you go." Church said.

RED BASE

The whole argument with the Reds debating over the name, got so intense. Sarge had to fire his shotgun into the air to get everyone's attention. "So, unless anybody has any more mythical creatures to suggest as the name to the new vehicle, we are using the warthog." He said, then looked at Grif "How about it Grif?"

"No sir, no more suggentions." Grif muttered.

"Are your sure? How about big foot?" Sarge teased.

"It's okay."

"Unicorn?"

"No really, I'm cool."

"Sasquatch?"

"Leprechaun?" Simmons added

"Hey he doesn't need help from you." Grif retorted.

"Lizard man?" Ryan added with a smirk wanting to be apart of this.

"Oh don't you start!" Grif growled at Ryan.

"Phoenix?"

"Oh christ." Grif groaned.

"Hey Simmons whats that Mexican lizard thing call, you know the one that eats goats?" Sarge asked Simmons. "That would be the Chupacabra sir." Simmons replied.

"Hey Grif! Chupa-thingy how about that?" He said to the orange soldier, "I like it, it has a ring to it." Grif shook his head and left to go inside Red Base, Simmons trails behind him.

Ryan watches his teammates leave and enter the base. He turns head back at Sarge, who is checking out the jeep. He had something to say about it, but didn't want to bring it up with name thing going on.

"Hey Sarge, can I say something?" Ryan asked, "What it is private?" Sarge said, not turning around as he is still looking at the jeep.

"Well... it has to do with the warthog." He was hesientant to ask. Sarge turned around and though Ryan couldn't see his face do to the visor, but he can tell Sarge didn't want another argument about it.

"What about the warthog." His voice had irritation in it. "No-nothing big, well you can say its a medieum problem." Ryan is a bit nervous.

"Well whats this problem that is not high and not to low but, in the middle?" Sarge asked.

"It has to do with seats." Ryan quickly said. "What about the seats?" Sarge said, now confused. "Well as you can see their is three seats and there is five of us. And as you said about our new rookie that is coming next week, then there will be six of us." Ryan pointed out and continued, "How are we all gonna fit in the warthog?"

Sarge was gonna say something but stopped, realizing that what Ryan said makes sense. He was to focused on getting the thing he didn't notice about the seat shortage. Then he remember he got something from Red Command for Ryan.

"Well I can't fix the seat thing, thanks for pointing that out, but, I can make it a little easier." Sarge said walking to the jeep's front seat and grabbing something. When he got it, he threw it towards Ryan who caught it and began to look at it.

It is a device in the shape of an IPhone. But it has one big triangle butten in the middle. "Press it." Sarge said, and when Ryan pressed it, it began to glow. When it stopped, the device became hoverboard. Its colors are orange and red, Ryan is shocked that he couldn't talk.

"Its a hoverboard that red command decided to give to you. Don't why but I don't question them." Ryan only nodded at what he said and began to walk back to red base.

THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 2 LET ME KNOW HOW THINK ABOUT IT BY LEAVING A REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

I DON'T OWN RED VS BLUE

One week has passed when the team warthog came and when Ryan got his his new hoverboard from Sarge who got from red command.

Ryan has been useing the board for the past week to get used to it, there was many falls but Ryan mastered it on the fourth day. The board is fast, it can go 100 miles per hour. The others were impressed by it, well Grif would pretend that he wasn't.

On the fith day Ryan decided to take a break from the board and try to have a conversation with his two teammates.

All three of them are top of the base, Sarge is at red command getting new orders for them and won't be back for a while.

And right now Ryan is ready to shoot one of them to stop their annoying banter. There are times where Ryan found their arguements amusing, but other times he finds them annoying because they fight over stupid things. He grabbed his loaded pistol with a thick rubber bullet into(He won't use a real bullet on them) and carefully aimed at Grif from his hip

"Hey, thats not how it happened!" Simmons yelled.

"Yes it is." Grif countered, and at that moment Ryan put his finger on the trigger of his gun and is slightly sqeezing it. "You said 'I'm not going to vegas quadrant' and the next I knew, you're in a escape pod heading to."

"Excuse me, uh sirs." Said a new voice,this caused Ryan to quickly put his pistol back to his hip.

"Sirs?" Grif asked, Simmons, Grif, and Ryan looked to the right to see a guy in standard red armor standing there looking between them.

"I was told to report at Blood Gulch Outpost # 1." The new guy said. "Sorry man, Sarge is at command getting orders. No one is in charge." Grif told him.

"Actually private, he put me in charge." Simmons argued

"You are such a kiss-ass." Grif said.

"Yeah you are." Ryan said agreeing with Grif, he like Simmoms but there are times where the ass kissing gets annoying.

"Whatever Ryan, and also he said if I any trouble from you Grif, I should." He took a moment and continued in a badly Sarge voice "Git in the warthog and crush you're head like a tomato can."

Grif and Ryan just stare at him, "Thats the worst impression I ever heard." Grif said.

Simmons sighed and looked back at the new soldier, "Ok rookie what's your story?" He asked.

"Private Donut reporting for duty sir, i'm ready to some aliens." Donut said while saluting.

"Couple of things here, rookie." Grif said, "First off: Private Donut? I think someone is gonna need a new nick name. Secondly, whats with that armor color?"

"This is the standard issue red." Donut said.

"Yeah, I know. Listen, only two kinds of people wear standard issue armor, officers and recruits. And since you are not threanting me to gut me like a fish, which means you're a recruits." Grif said.

"Well, HE'S wearing red armor." Donut said pointing to Simmons.

"No, i'm wearing maroon, you're wearing red." Simmons replied.

"Well, how do I get a diffirent color armor?" He asked.

"I bet the blues never had to deal with this." Simmons groaned.

"Wait, blues. Who are they?" Donut asked not knowing who they are. "The blues are the guys we fight." Ryan answered

"I thought we're fighting aliens."

"No. Did red command tell you we are fighting the blue army before you got here?" Ryan asked, confused why Donut wasn't aware about their enemy.

"No." Donut said shaking his head, "They told that I'm getting shipped to Blood Gulch Outpost #1 to be apart of this team, nothing else."

Under his visor Ryan raised an eyebrow, 'Why would command not tell Dount who is fighting?'

"So we're fighting humans." Dount said, Ryan came back from his thoughts when he him.

"Yep." Simmons said

"I wonder what they are doing?"

"Probably something a blue wold do." Grif replied.

WITH THE BLUES

On the other side the blues are looking at their new tank with awe with their new teammate.

"Then I said to him 'How you gonna get the tank down to the surface. And he says, 'I'll put it on the ship.' Then I say 'if you can put a tank on a ship, why not put guns on the ship and use the ship instead?"

Hey kid, you're ruining the moment, shut up." Tucker said to him crossly

"Oh, ok, got it."

"You know what? I can blow up the whole goddame world with this thing." Church said in aw.

BACK AT RED BASE

Ryan and Donut are having small talk with Ryan explaining how things work around here. The small talk ended with Ryan telling them he is going into the base to check up on the weapons.

As he went down the ramp, Simmons had an idea for their new rookie. "Hey Private Donut come here." Simmons ordered.

"I just refuse to call him Private Donut." Grif muttered

"We've got a important mission for you." Simmons continued, "You think you can handle it?"

"Absolutely." Donut stood up straight

"We need you to go to the store and get two quarts of elbow greese." Simmons said.

Grif knew what he is up to and played along, "Yeah, and uh, go get some headlight fluid for the puma."

"The what?" Donut asked confused

"He means the warthog." Simmons explained

"You do know where the store is?" Grif asked, "What?" Donut said worried. "Yeah I do."

"Well, get going." Simmons ordered

Donut began to walk away to get the items... in the wrong direction.

"Other way." Grif said pointing to the other side of the canyon.

Donut turned around and went in the other direction, "I know that, I just got turned around." He jumped off the roof and jogged to the other side.

"How long do you think he'll figure out there is no store?" Simmons asked looking at Grif.  
"I say... about a week."

Donut was a good 50ft from the base when stooped and turned around to look at them, "Elbow greese." He snorted, "How stupid do they think I am? Once I get that headlight fluid, i'm talking to the sargeant."

Back at red base we find Simmons thinking maybe they were a little harsh on the rookie and says to Grif, "Hey, do you think we were a little harsh on him?"

Grif stares at him for two seconds and replies with "Nah."

Halfway in the canyon is Donut finding a building thinking its the store. "Finally I found." He ran towards to see something right next to it, "Cool they sell tanks."

THATS THE END SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4. NOW THIS WHERE THERE IS LESS RED TEAM SCREEN TIME. SO I AM SORRY IF THE SCENES I HAVE TO MAKE UP FOR THE REDS ISN'T GOOD.

BLUE TEAM

The blues were still in awe by their new tank, but they broke away from it to talk.

"I'll let you on a little secret." Church informed, "I actually have a girl, back home."

"Oh yeah?" Tucker said now intrested. "Girlfriend or wife?"

"No, man she's just my girlfriend." Church replied, "We were going to get married but, I got shipped out."

"Oh, are gonna marry her when you get back?" Tucker asked, "I'm not gonna get married. My dad always said 'Why get the cow, when you can the milk for free?" Caboose said not knowing that his dad's saying offended Church,

"Hey rookie, did you just call my girlfriend a cow." He said Glaring at him

"No I think he called her a slut." Tucker said wanting to get the new rookie in more trouble.

Church is looking at the rookie like he is going to shoot him, but he thought of something. "I'll tell you what, noob." He said calming down. "I could sit here listen to you insult my girlfriend all day. But as it turns out I got, I got a inportant job for you."

"Great." Caboose murmured.

"You see, we've got this general." He explianed

"Yeah the general guy." Tucker said catching on.

"...Who likes to come by and make random inspection of bases." Church continued, "So what i'm gonna have you go into the base and stand right next to the flag, just in case he comes by."

"When is he coming by?" Caboose asked

"We never know." Tucker said amazed at Caboose's stupidity. "It could today or it could be next week."

"You want me to stand right next to the flag for a week?"

"You know, you don't sound very grateful." He said while shaking his head, "This is the most important job of the whole base. You're gonna be right next to the flag."

"What's so important about the flag?" Caboose asked.

"Oh come on. Don't they teach you guys anything in basic training?"

"They didn't tell us anything about a flag. Why is it so important?" He asked. "Because its the flag, man." Church replied losing his flow. "You know, its the flag, its... uh, Tucker, you tell him why the flag is so important."

"Its... complicated." Tucker stammered, "Its blue, we're blue."

"It's just important, okay. Trust us." Church said sternly. "So when the general comes by, the first thing he's gonna want to inspect is the flag."

"Right." Tucker agreed.

"So. Just go there, you know, far away from us and wait for him." Church said to him, Caboose nodded and began to walk into the base. But he stopped and turned around and asked. "Uh, how would I know when I see him?"

Tucker just shook his head and replied, "There's only three of us." He pointed to Church and himself and continued. "He's gonna be the guy who doesn't look like us."

"Now get in there and don't come out!" He ordered, as he saw Caboose run into the base Church sighed and looked at Tucker. "Man, that guy is dumber than you."

"You mean dumber than you." He retorted. "Wow Tucker, nice comeback." He said sarcasticly.

but unknown to them a red soldier is coming to their base.

Donut is is about 10 feet from the 'store', but in his excitement about getting the headlight fluid for his team. He forgot about Ryan telling him about the blues.

In 10 seconds Donut is now at the 'store' and walking to the back. He can hear people behind it. "Tucker are you laughing at me?" He came to the back just when the sentence ended.

He saw two people with their backs turn to him, he stopped right behind them and said "Excuse me, sir, can I ask you a question?"

Not turning around Church clenched his fist in anger and said through gritted teeth "Dear god in heaven, rookie. If I turned around and see that you're not inside, I... I can't be held responsible for what i'm gonna do to you!"

"What did I do?" Donut said nervously

"ONE!"

"Aw, gimme a break."

"TWO!"

"Fine!" Donut snapped and went into the 'store'.

As he went in and walked around the corner he sees and guy in blue armor standing by himself.

"Wow you got here fast." Caboose said.

"Why is everybody in this freaking canyon rude!?" Dount groaned, "I'm not sir. What can do for you?" Caboose said and saluting.

Donut smiled at this, "Finally someone with a little respect."

"Yes sir, I assume you're here for this." He said and pointing to the flag.

"Wait, this is all you have?" Donut cried out, looking around nervously.

"Uh, yes sir, this is it." Caboose replied. "Aw man, this figures. Shit. What about elbow greese?"

"Ummmmm."

"headlight fluid?"

"No, all we have is this flag."

"Well, I can't go back empty handed. I guess I'll take this." Donut sighed and reached for the flag.

"Sure." Caboose said nodding to himself, "That makes senses."

"Man, they're gonna give me so much shit for coming back just with this stupid flag." Donut muttered and running out the base with flag in his hand.

RED TEAM

Ryan is in the base checking on the weapons, it is his job to make sure their weapons are in top shape. After getting 75% of his work done he decided to take a break. Finding a small crate to sit on, he opened a bag of chips and began eating.

"I hope Grif and Simmons aren't treating Donut to bad." He said between bites, Ryan remembers the times they gave him a harsh time. One time they told him to go into caves and look for a rock that glows.

He looked for an hour in the caves but found nothing, he came to the base and went up to the ramp to tell them he couldn't find it. But he stopped and heard Grif say 'I didn't think he'll look for it for this long?' He heard Simmons replied with 'Yeah, really guillable'

When Ryan heard that he was so mad, that he came up behind them and hit Grif in the back of the head with his fist. Then he punched Simmons in the stomic.

Ryan came back from his thoughts, he didn't like how the those two did that to him. But he got over it quickly after he hitted them, he hopes they didn't do anything to harsh to him.

Ryan finished his chips, got up from the crate is going to complete his work.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

BLUE TEAM

"So let me get this straight." Church growled and Caboose. "You gave this guy... our flag."

"Is that bad?" Caboose said nervously. "Bad? Oh no, thats not bad." Church said with full of sarcasm."Next time he comes over, why don't you let him blow up the goddame base!"

"There, there he is." Tucker said pointing to the wall of the canyon.

"Where?" Church said raising his sniper and peered through the scope until he found the flag thief. "Oh yeah, oh I got him. He's sneaking around back behind the cliffs." Tucker nodded as he watched the figure "He must be one smart son of a bitch."

Just then, Donut looked around in confusion, "Oh man, I am so freakin lost. Where the hell is the base?"

Church adjusted the zoom in the scope so he can get a better view of the person. "Oh shit... hey Tucker, take a look at his armor. It's red."

"Oh man, that means it's mean thier sargent." Tucker groaned. "Well, that makes sense. Church agreed, "At least we know how he got by our defenses."

"Uh, you know, he came in the back door where you guys were standing." Caboose pointed out.

"Yeah ok." Tucker said annoyed, "Well lets take him out." Church aimed his sniper at Donut and said "Roger that." He fired his sniper once, twice, three, and four times. And they all missed.

Donut jumped in surprise at the bullets flying over his head, "Son of a bitch!" He yelled.

"Aw crap." He said seeing he missed and turns to see that Tucker is staring at him. "What?"

"You're really not good with that thing are?" He asked.

RED TEAM

Ryan jumped in surprise when he heard the gun shots. 'Are we under attack?' He thought in his head, Ryan looked and ran to his bed where his armor is on. He was in the shower and 10 seconds after he got out he heard the shots in the base.

Ryan began to put on his under armor then to proceed to put on his real armor. He knew it will take 4 to 5 minutes to put it on but it was the quickiest he can put ot on.

BLUE TEAM

Back at blue base we find Church stomping his foot on the ground in anger, "Thats it, I've had it." He yelled and tossed his sniper to the side and grabbed a assault rifle. "Rookie, you stay here. Me and Tucker, we'll head through the teleporter and cut him off the pass."

"Right." Caboose nodded. Church ran across the roof to a teleporter. "Tucker you ready? Lets go."

Tucker looked at the teleporter nervously "There is NO WAY i'm going through that."

"Tucker, we don't have time for this. Why would they give us a teleporter if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know why would they give us a tank that no one can drive?" He retorted, "We already tested the teleporter, remember?"

"We threw ROCKS through it!" Tucker pointed out, "Yeah, and so what? The rocks came out of the other side, didn't they?" Church said.

"Yeah, but they were hot and covered in black stuff."

"Oh, so thats what this is about?" Church said, "You're afraid of a little black stuff."

"Yes. I am." Tucker said crossing his arms. "I'm afraid of a little black stuff."

Church sighed and shook his head then raised his gun at him. "Tucker, I almost hate to do this."

Tucker took a step back, "You wouldn't." He said thinking he is bluffing, "You know, I see it like this. He replied smugly, "Either A, we go through the teleporter and get the our flag back. Or B we stay here and I get to shoot you. Either way I win."

Tucker sighed and took a step closer to the teleporter, glaring at Church, "For the record, rocks aren't people."

"Duly noted." he said then pointing to the teleporter.

RED TEAM

Five minutes later Ryan finished putting his armor on, he made sure everything is on correctly. Seeing everything is on right he grabbed his assault rifle and placed it on his back. Then he grabbed his helment, put it on and ran out the base, Ryan went around the base til he came up to the ramp that leads to the roof. As he came up to the roof he heard Simmons say "Wait, that was only three bams." Grif looked at him in and replied "Bam." Really annoyed, Ryan went and stood next to them and said "I heard four gun shots, are we under attack!?" Grif smiled smugly under his helment.

"I don't think so, no bullets came our way."Simmons told to Ryan. Grif is looking through the sniper trying to see if he can spot something.

He looked at blue base to see that Church is running out, "Wait a second; we've got a blue guy on the move out there."

"Where's he headed?" Ryan asked.

Grif continued to look around when he spotted another figure "AW crap, its Donut! And he gots something and it looks like..." He turned to his teammates and said "Simmons, Ryan. Go get the warthog.

"You mean the puma?" Ryan chuckled.

"Yeah, keep making jokes. That'll win the war." He said as all three of them ran to the warthog.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

BLUE

In the middle of the canyon Donut stopped waving the flag and was about to walk off again, then suddenly he hears a voice behind him. "Freeze!"

Donut turns around to see a cobalt armor wearing guy running over the hill towards him with a gub pointed at him. "Hey, why the hell were you shooting at me? you could've hit me, you dick."

"Can it." Church growled, aiming his assault rifle at Donut's head , "Don't try play stupid with me, Sarge. I know who you are. We've been spying on you for weeks now."

"I just got here two hours ago." Donut replied nervously, "And i'm not a sargent, i'm a private."

For a moment Church looked up and down at red guy, then he realized that this isn't the red team's leader. "Wait a minute, you're not the sargent."

"Yes, that is what I just said." Donut replied quickly. "Well, then how the hell did you manage steal our flag?" Church asked

"Steal!" Donut cried, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Then out of nowhere came a black armor wearing soldier pop up between them.

"JESUS!" Church yelled in shock and backing up.

"HOLY SHIT!" Donut Screamed, "Who is this guy?"

"What the hell. Tucker is that you?" He asked surprised to see that Tucker's armor turn black.

Tucker shook his head and turned to see that Church is already at the middle of the canyon. "How did you get here ahead of me?" He asked in disbelief.

"And what's up with black shit on your amor?" Donut asked.

Tucker turned around when heard the voice, he pointed his pistol at him, "Hey, freeze Sarge."

"Will you stop calling a sargent! I'm just still a private!" Donut sgouted. "The sarge is srill a private?" Tucker said confused, then a thought crossed his mind "Oh. My. God. The telepoter sent me back in time!"

RED TEAM

Grif, Simmons, and Ryan ran towards to the warthog passing Lopez. "Sorry Lopez, we need the jeep." Grif said while jumping in the driver seat.

"I got shotgun." Ryan said getting in the passenger sit.

"I'll take gunner." Said Simmons as got on the turrent. "Lets roll."

The warthog's engine started and ranchero music started to play, then they drove off, "How do you turn off the fucken radio off?"

As they are heading to Donut's postion Ryan had to ask why he is out there in the middle of the canyon. "Why is Donut even out there, I thought he was at the base with you guys?"

Grif and Simmons briefly looked away then looked back forward again. "We uhhh... told him to go to the store and get some headlight fluid and ewlbow greese."

Ryan looked at Grif with an angry face, "You guys are assholes." He said to them. Grif shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't matter now, we're about to be where Donut is, so get ready."

BLUE TEAM

"I know it sounds crazy." Tucker ressured. "But he eventually becomes a sargent, and then one down he sneaks in our base and steals our flag."

"Is this guy a dumbass?" Donut asked to Church

"Red, shut up." Church growled to Donut, then he looked back at Tucker as music started to appear in the background. "Tucker listen to me. You haven't gone back in time, okay? This IS the guy who stole the flag; he's just not the sargent. Turns out, he is just some dumb rookie who happens to wear the same color as him. He somehow got in, just- for God's sake, WHAT IS THAT MUSIC?!"

Then at that moment a jeep jumped over the hill. "WOOOOOHOOOO!" Yelled Grif.

"HELL YEAH!" Ryan cheered. "Son of a bitch!" Church yelped and jumping out of the way.

"Holy shit!" Tucker yelled getting out of the way.

"RUN! Jesus run!" Church yelled while running up to a cliff. "The jeep followed me back in time!" Tucker gasped.

RED TEAM

Ryan heard what the black armor guy said, "What the hell?" He asked confused.

The jeep came to a stop, and Simmons began to open fire on the running blues. "Yeah, thats right!" He jeered, "Get off your ass and run you cockbites! Yeah no so fun when you gotta run!"

Both Ryan and Grif got out of the warthog and ran up to Donut, "What the hell is going on here?" Grif asked.

"You know what? I honestly have no idea what's going on." Donut fumed, "I think everybody in this canyon is insane!"

"How did you manage to steal their flag?" Ryan asked surprise to see that Donut has it on him.

"I don't know. I just asked for it."

Grif looked at him with a bewildered face even though no can see it under his visor. "Wait, that worked?"

"I guess. Is it not supposed to?"

"I don't know, we... never even thought to try it." Grif admitted, "Just take the flag back to the base, I'll explain there."

But Donut stood his ground, "Not until someone tells me what the fuck is goi-"

"There's no time to explain, rookie!" Grif yelled, "Just take the flag and go to the base! I'll explain there!"

"Fine!" Donut snapped then he grabbed the flag and began to run back to blue base.

"Back to our base!" Ryan yelled. Donut turned around and started to run to red base "I knew that, I just turned around."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

BLUE TEAM

For sometime Church and Tucker hid behind a rock, hearing the rattle of the machine gun shooting at their cover.

"My god." Chruch said, "Does that thing ever run out of bullets?"

"You know, in hindsight we should've brought the tank." Tucker thought out loud.

"Hey Tucker, what good is a tank if no here can drive it?"

"Yeah, and I can see how hinding behind a rock is a better strategy." Tucker shot back.

"Well,yeah,but..." Church dropped his head seeing he lost this argument. "Oh man, I guess i'll give you that one."

RED TEAM

The reds for a time just stood there watching Simmons shoot the rock the blues are hiding and hearing the machine gun making the rattle sound.

Ryan got board of this and sat on ground tracing lines in the dirt. He looks to Grif and sees that the orange soldier is looking around the cliff.

Ryan didn't give much thought and continued to trace lines.

Grif looking around cliff came up with an idea, he walked to Ryan and tapped on his shoulder.

Ryan felt something tap his shoulder he looked up to Grif looking down at him.

"What it is?" Ryan asked, "I have an idea, but we need Simmons for it." He told Ryan. Who rasied an eyebrow at Grif having an idea.

"You have an idea? Thats new." Ryan said chuckling a bit.

"Just come on." Grif said irrated.

The two walk to Simmons who is still shooting at the blues. As they got close the sounds of the machine gun going off started to hurt their ears. So they stood back a bit.

"Simmons!" Grif yelled. Simmons didn't hear him.

"Simmons!" Ryan yelled a bit louder but Simmons still can't here them over the machine gun.

Then the two looked at each other then back to him "SIMMONS!" They both yelled much louder.

The maroon soldier finally heard them and jumped off the turrent. "Man. That thing is loud." Ryan said.

But unknown to then Simmons' hearing is a bit dull so he can't hear them. "What!"

"Come on, lets sneak around the back before they know whats going on." He said pointing to the otherside of the cliff.

Simmons looked at the direction where Grif is pointing. Not really sure whats going, he just nodded his and said "OK!" Pretty loudly.

"Keep it down." Grif hissed. "God. Come on you two, lets go."

CABOOSE

Nearby we find Caboose driving the scorpion tank very poorly and somehow got it stuck on a rock.

"Now that you mastered driving portion. Lets move to saftey." Female voice in the tank said.

"NO, no, go back. Why are there six pedels if there're four directions?"

BLUE TEAM

Church peeked over the boulder to investegate the sudden silence. He then looked back at Tucker "Psst. They stopped firing." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Tucker asked. "Uuuhh, I don't know."

RED TEAM

Grif, Simmons, and Ryan reached the foot of the cliff looking up it.

"Aw,crap." Grif groaned, "I don't think we're able to get around this way."

"Tell me again. Uh, why did we get out of the jeep?"

"Well." Grif replied "I guess it was this or sitting there watching you shoot rocks all day long."

"Hey at least that was fun!" Simmons yelled.

"Oh yeah, because. Hearing the machine making that rattle sound is sure fun." Ryan says with sarcasim.

Simmons was going to say something. But sound of something rumbling behind then caught their attetion.

Al three of them turned around at the sametime to be staring at the barrel of a tank.

"Holy crap." Grif gulped "What is that thing?"

For a bit the three reds had been quiet Looking at the tank in fear. The metal beast put its barrel between them.

"Guys hold still." He told Simmons and Ryan on a private COM- communcation "I think its sight is based on movement." Grif theorized. The tank lowered its main gun at Grif's head making a beeping sound.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

RED TEAM

As the tank slowly moved it's main gun between the three reds, Grif slowly turned his head to Ryan and Simmons and said "Why is it just sitting there?"

"It's just trying to mess with our heads." Simmons hissed out "Lets head back to the warthog."

"I'm scared." Ryan whispered shaking in his armor a bit "We're all scared Ryan." Simmons said.

CABOOSE

"This tank is equipped with an auto-fire feature that can activated by a press of a button." Sheila informed Caboose who is looking around the control panel for it.

"Auto-fire, auto fire... ha, here! No wait, ok... that looks like more a switch then a button."

RED TEAM

Outside the tank the three are ready to flee to the warthog. "Are you two ready?" Simmons asked "On the three. One..."

"Wait." Grif interrupted "On three, or on three the go?" Ryan looked at him and said "On three, it's always faster on three."

"Okay, okay on three." Grif agreed.

"Ready?" Said Simmons looking at both of his teammates, the two nodded there heads.

"One..." Simmons counted down, but Grif already began to back up slowly, then we made a full on sprint to the warthog.

The tank aim it's main gun at him seeing the orange guy run away.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Grif panted getting closer to the warthog.

"Two..." Simmons continued both him and Ryan ready to run to the warthog.

"Target locked." The tank said locking on Grif.

"Three!" Both him and Ryan turned around to see Grif already getting close the warthog "Oh you back stabbing cock bite." Simmons hissed, "You orange bastard!" Ryan yelled.

"Firing main cannon." With a roaring boom, the tank shot a round at Grif which missed hitting the warthog with a huge explosion.

"Son of a bitch!" Simmons said in horror.

"Son of a bitch!" Ryan said in shock.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Griff screamed in terror.

"Son of a bitch!" Church yelped, who was planning to steal the warthog.

At red base, Lopez saw a big smoke cloud and knew what happen out there. Then he saw a tank chasing Grif, Simmons, and Ryan shooting at them.

BLUE TEAM

Meanwhile, Church ran back to the rock where Tucker is still. He hid behind it.

"Dude, the jeep exploaded." Stated Tucker.

"No kidding, thanks for the update Tucker!" He growled

RED TEAM

The three red soldiers were able to run behind a rock before the tank was able to shoot at them again.

They panted for a bit, Simmons had his gaze set on Grif glaring at him. "Hey, I have a great idea." He said mocking Grif, "'Lets get out of the jeep and sneek around the back of the rock.' GREAT PLAN YOU IDIOT!" He yelled hitting Grif acrossed his helmet.

Ryan stepped forward and punched Grif right in his face "Owww! what was that for?" He said touching his visor in pain "That's for bailing on us!" Ryan yelled.

BLUE TEAM

From there hiding spot Church peeked over the rock to see what the explosions were all about.

And the most shocking thing he saw was Caboose driving the tank getting rid of the reds.

"Hey Tucker, look at this, man! It's the rookie! And he brought the tank to scare off the reds."

"What." Tucker cried out, looking over the rock "No way!"

Church came out from hiding and started to cheer for Caboose. "Hey rookie, good job man. Why didn't you tell us you can drive the tank!?"

Shelia turned her main gun to the voice "New target in sight."

Inside the cabin, Caboose frowned at what the tank said, "That's not a target, that's Church."

Yeah, thats right." He yelled not aware of the tank ready to shoot him. "It's me, Church. Whats going on man?"

Sheila already having her main gun locked on Church "Target locked."

"Uh-oh." Caboose gulped.

"Uh-oh." Tucker said seeing the danger Church is in.

"What?" Church asked then looked at the tank and saw it's main gun pointed at him. "Oh son of a b..."

KABOOOOOMMM! Sheila shot at Church which caused him to fly high in the air and crashing into the rock side and falling to the ground.

"Holy crap!" Tucker cried running to his down teammate, "Church you ok? Speak to me." He looked at Caboose with a sharp glare. "You killed Church you team killing fucktard!"

"Tu-Tucker." The aqua color soldier heard the groans of his dieing leader.

"Church, hold on we'll get help!" Tucker cried.

"N-no, i'm done for." He said in pain getting close to death, "Tucker, there's something I have to say to you."

"What is it?" There was a bit of a wimper in Tucker's voice.

"What I have to say is that... I hate you, I always hated you."

Tucker now no longer feeling sad for his teammate bitterly replied with "Yeah I know, now die already you PRICK!."

"Ok, here I go. Hueg- blueg." Church made is last sound on the alien world.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

RED TEAM

As the three reds were able to out run the tank, thry came to side of the base running up the ramp.

"What happen?" Donut ask standing next to the flag.

"Big... Tank... Shooting... Whooh!" Grif said between breaths.

Ryan and Simmons shook their heads "Dame, man, we only ran three hundred feet. You're really out of shape."

"Fuck... You..." He said still gasping for air.

"Where's your car?" He asked realizing they didn't drive back with it.

"General Patton here had a great idea to leave it behind." Ryan said pointing to Grif.

"Hey, it would've worked if that tank hadn't showed up." Grif said defending his idea.

"You lost the jeep?" Donut said shocked at the news "Oh man, Lopez is going to be pissed. Where is it now?"

On cue there was explosion that sent the jeep flying to them twirling in the air.

The damaged jeep landed perfectly on its four wheels that some how are still intact.

"What the hell?" Grif said surprised.

Then there was another explosion that hit the side of the red base.

Grif covered his head from the shrapnle falling around them, he looked down the canyon and to his horror the tank is back "Son of a bitch!" He screamed pointing to it.

The others looked to where he is pointing at and to had a face of horror to see the tank "Holy crap! What the hell is that thing?" Donut yelled while grabbing the flag as he and Ryan ran to the other ramp to hide.

"That's the tank!" Grif replied. While the tank keeps shooting at them.

"Hey, uh Grif uh, do you want hold on to the flag for me?" Donut asked holding out the flag with a sheepish smile.

"No! Keep that thing away from!" He protested backing up a bit.

BLUE TEAM

With the blues, Caboose is in the cockpit of the tank firing at the jeep. Tucker whos armor is still covered with the black stuff is standing at the side.

"Why do you keep firing at the tank?" Tucker asked

"Because it's locked on." Caboose answered.

"Well, unlock it." He suggested.

"The last time I unlocked, I KILLED CHURCH!" He yelled the last three words.

Tucker realized it "Oh yea... keep firing at the jeep."

RED TEAM

"I hate to say it guys. But we're screwed." He said pointing out their situation.

There was another explosion that hit the base.

"Yeah, I have to agree with the rookie here."

Suddenly there radios turn on bt a person who is coming to the canyon by air.

"Blood Gulch Outpost # 1, come in Blood Gulch Outpost # 1, come in. Do you read? This is sargeant-"

"Oh my god, Sarge is that you?" Grif said with joy to for once to hear his leader.

"Roger that private. I am currently in-bound to your position from command." Sarge informed.

Simmons got on the radio "Sir, this is Simmons."

Sarge is pleased to hear his loyal maroon soldier again "Hello Simmons. I hope everything's gone alright while I've been gone." He said sternly.

This time Ryan spoke up "Actually sir, things are pretty hectic right now. The new rookie arrived, and somehow infiltrate the blue base, and now we have their flag, the Warthog is damaged, one of their guys are dead, and there is a huge FREAKING tank about to destroy the base."

On Sarge's side he could sit quietly in his sit to process what he just heard "Am I talking to the right base?"

"Sarge, we are going to DIE here." Grif said.

"Well then hold tight boys. I think I got a solution to your little 'tank' problem.

Over head the four reds saw a fighter jet fly over them dropping bombs.

BLUE TEAM

Tucker looks up seeing a jet heading towards them.

"Uh-oh." He says backing up from the tank.

"Hey Caboose, you may want get out of the tank. Like, right now!"

Inside the tank Caboose is pressing buttons to the canopy to open "I don't know how to get this thing open!" He yelled.

"Rookie, get out now!" Tucker shouted.

The bombs that the jet dropped started to explode on the ground getting closer to Caboose.

"Okay, open the duh, okay, I, Sheila, will you please open the door." Caboose whimpered.

"Driver canopy opened." Sheila said, Caboose quickly got out and began running for his life. "Thank you for driving the M808V main battle tan..." Whatever Sheila had left to say was cut off by a bomb hitting her on the top sending her backwards.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, running, running, running!" He screamed reaching to Tuckers side. "Man, that was close."

"Look at your tank." The black covered armor soldier pointed to.

"I'm scared Dave. Will I dream? Daisy... Daaaaiissyyy..." Sheila said before shutting down.

Caboose looks at Sheila with devastation on his face "Sheeeeiilaaaa! Nooooooo!"

"What?" Tucker said in shoch for Sheila. "Sheila! Sheila!" Then he reslized something "Who's Sheila?" He asked.

"Sheila's the lady in the tank. She was my friend." Caboose said with a few tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh, dude. I knew it, I knew you can pick up chicks in a tank." Tucker shouted in glee seeing his theory is right.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

BLUE TEAM

After what happened to Church and the tank, Caboose and Tucker ran back to their base. When they got there, Tucker told Caboose to clean his armor while he gets on the radio with Blue Command.

"Come in Blue Command. This is Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. Do you read.?" Tucker is on the radio trying to get Blue Command to respond.

"Okay. That's the last of it, your armor is clean now." Caboose chimed, finished with getting the black stuff off. He stood up having a smile on his face for his work.

Tucker looks at Caboose and asks him "Did you get all the black stuff off?"

But Before the blue soldier can speak, someone from Blue Command gets on the radio and says "This is Blue Command, come in Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha."

As the man finished sentence. Tucker right away "Hello! Command! We need help."

"Roger that. What is your request?" He asked typing on a old keyboard. 'I wish he funded us more, so we can have up to date holo-pads.'

"I don't know what the military term is for, but uh, we're pretty fucked. We need men!" Tucker said.

The man stopped typing on the keyboard "...dude, how long have you guys been down there?"

Realizing what he said, Tucker went and corrected himself "No, no, no, naw it- not like that. We need men to help us fight." The man went back to typing "Roger that. Did you get the tank we sent?"

"Yeah, that got blown up." Tucker answered.

"Wow. Sucks to be you." He said simply.

"Yeah we know." Tucker's shoulders fell after admiting how lame they are.

The man typed some more and brought up some info "Okay, here's what I can do. The neariest blue forces and be there in sixteen days or I..." Whatever he had to say was cut off by Tucker.

"Sixteen days?! That's two weeks!" He cried.

"Or I can hire a nearby freelancer to be there in a few hours." He answered and bit annoyed at Tucker for cutting him off.

Caboose decided to have a say "I like 'In the hour' one."

"Yeah, me to." He agreed with the blue soldier "Roger that. We like the quicker solution."

The man typed some more on the keyboard already doing the payment to hire the freelancer "10-4 Blood Gulch, we will contact freelancer Tex and have him there post-haste. Command out." The man hung up.

"Whoever he is, make sure he knows how to fix the tank." But it was to late, the guy hung up.

"What's a freelancer?" Caboose asked tilting his head. "Freelancers are independent. They're not red or blue. They just fight for who has the most money." He explained to Caboose.

"Like a mercenary." He said comparing the two.

Tucker nodded his head "Right. Or your mom, when the rents due."

At first Caboose didn't know what Tucker meant but figured it out "Oh that's funny."

"Yeah, you didn't know that was to obvious?"

"No, no, no no, that was, that was good." But really Caboose feels hurt that his mom was just insulted.

Then suddenly between them a white transparent soldier appeared "Tucker... Tuuuckerrr." It spoke in a spooky voice.

Tucker jumped in fright at the sight of the person "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the ghost of Chuuurch ...and I came back with a waaarning." The man who claims to be Church said moving his fingers in that spider like movement.

Caboose on the other hand didn't think this ghost is Church "You're not Church. Church is blue... you're white."

Looking at Caboose with iritation written on his face, for ruining his ghost act "Rookie, shut up! I'm a ghost, have you ever seen a blue ghost before?!"

Tucker instantly knew that this white ghostly person in Church, because one person only ever yelled like that. "Yeah that's definitly him."

"Now I gotta start over all over again... Ahem." He cleared his voice and started over again and spoke in the spooky voice again. "Tucker... Tuuucker... I've come back with a waaarning."

Finding the voice annoying Tucker had to stop Church from speaking in it "Please stop with the voice."

"Yeah it's kind of Annoying." Caboosed agreed with the aqua soldier.

Church let a huff and spoke in his normal voice "Fine. Okay, here's the deal. I've come back from the dead to warn you about Tex. Dont let-."

"What's the warning?" Caboose asked interupting Church.

Looking at Caboose with a angry face Church Yells "Shut up for sec and I'll tell you!"

"Oh sorry." Caboose responce, looking down a bit.

"Seriously, man, I mean, I'm coming back from the great beyond. You think this is easy? It's not. It's not like I can just pop up here and there. No I can't. It takes alot of concentration." Church said calming down a bit.

"Sorry." Caboose continued to look down.

"I mean, it's bad enough you killed me to begin with, but now I come back and can't get a word out edgewise." He sighs and is going to continue his warning "Ok here's the deal."

"Is this the warning?" Caboose piped up.

Now sick of the blue idiot, Church clenched his ghostly fist, shaking them violently "Alright, that's it. I swear to GOD, Caboose, your ass is haunted. When this is over, I'm going to haunt you!"

Tucker is also sick of Caboose cutting off their ghost friend's warning said "Yeah, you're starting to bug me now!"

Hearing how they're yelling at him for intrupting Church, he decided to keep quiet. Now seeing his chance he looks to Tucker and finally speaks "Okay, Tucker. You remember that I told you I was stationed on Sidewinder before they transfered me here to Blood Gulch, right?"

"No."

"Sidewinder, is that the ice planet?" Caboose asked.

"Yes." Church answered.

"Cool, what was that like?"He chimed in glee, really wanting to know.

Church replied rudely with "Um... it was cold."

Caboose is a little disappointed at the vague answer "That's it? Just cold?"

The white soldier looks at him with a 'What did you expect' type of face "What do you want, a poem? It's a planet made out ice, so it's funckin cold!"

"Would you just let him talk!" Tucker whined.

As Church go's and tells them the time that Tex came. In the flash back we see Sidewinder surrounded by ice and snow.

"Alright, well, one day. When I was there, everything was just like normal. I remember I was out on patrol with my partner Jimmy. That Jimmy was a real good kid, everybody liked him."

The story is cut off by Tucker which caused everyting to be back in Blood Gulch.

"Hey Church, do you think I was good kid?" Tucker asked having a bit of hope in his voice.

Rolling his eyes and sighing Church said "Tucker, don't be jealous man, just listen to the story, okay?" He continued with the story, the flashback showing Sidewinder again "Like I said, the guys were hanging around, waiting for some action, bitching about the cold..."

The view passes over three soldiers holding themselves to keep warm "Man, it's fucking cold." One blue soldier whined.

"Hope we see some action." The other one said.

"Anyway, Jimmy was in the middle of telling me all about this girl back home." We now see two soldiers standing next to each other. One is a younger Church and his friend Jimmy.

"Yep, and when I get home. I'm gonna get on one knee and ask her to marry me." Jimmy said proudly, holding the ring in his hand.

"And that's when Tex showed up." Church said gravely.

In the corner on his eye past Church sees something in the distance, he looks to where it's at but sees nothing. Then he looks to see Mickey actually screaming bloody murder "Bloody murder! Bloody murder!."

Then out of no where something comes up behind him, hits him so hard that he died from the blow.

But that wasn't the end, Tex went on to kill the other blue soldiers who were not ready for this. When the others were dead Church and Jimmy began to fire there weapons in any direction hoping to hit something.

"Poor Jimmy was the last to go. Tex walked up to him and pulled his skull right out of his head, and beat him to death with it."

"Wait, wait." Tucker interrupted the story "How can you beat someone to death with their own skull?" He said finding that hard to believe. "That doesn't seem physically possible."

Church pointed his finger at him "That's exactly what Jimmy was screaming."

We cut back to Tex beating Jimmy with his skull "This isn't physically possible!" He sreamed then died.

Now we cut back to the blues, "Bottom line is: this freelancers, they are bad news. And Tex is one of the worst."

"If he's such a badass, why didn't he kill you?" Caboose asked.

Their ghost friend shrugged his shoulders "To tell you I don't know why I'm not dead. Could've killed me any at any ponit. But maybe it's because me and Tex ran to each other before."

This got Tucker's attetion "Where?" He asked.

"You uh, remember that girl I brought up before?" Tucker nodded his head "Well lets say that Tex is he real reason that we never got married." Chruch looked at his hand and notice he is starting to disappear, "Guys I'm fading fast and I don't know when I'll be back. Just listen to my warning: Don't get Tex involved here." He warns.

"Okay."

Church gives Tucker a stern look "I mean, No fighting, no scouting, nothing. You'll regret it." After saying his last words for now Church faded away.

"So, Church and Tex were after same girl." Tucker said looking to Caboose.

"I told you she was a slut."

But what the two blues don't know that there is a person standing right behind them.

RED TEAM

Back at red base the three reds watched the peilcan that Sarge came in hovered down in front of the base.

As it got low enough the hangar door began to open up showing Sarge standing there with his arms crossed. He walked down the ramp on to the dirt.

He let the pilot know that he is away from the peilcan, the pilot understood began to rise it up from the ground. When it got high enough over the canyon wall it flew away leaving their eye sights.

Ryan looks back their leader to see that he is looking at the damaged warthog on the top of the base.

He also sees that Sarge clenched his fist pretty hard "He's pissed." Ryan muttered.

The red leader looks to them, even though they can't see his face. They can feel his glare through his visor "I wan't the dirtbag who this to the warthog step forward right now!" He barked.

Ryan and Simmons pointed to Grif "Thanks for the team support guys." He said. "Grif get you soon to be dead self at the back of red base in five minutes!" Sarge ordered.

Grif sighed "Yes sir."

"Ryan, Simmons, help me get the warthog off of the roof." He ordered looking to them.

"Yes sir." Ryan said

"Yes sir." Simmons said too.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

RED TEAM

After Sarge came back from command, only to see that their warthog destroyed. He was not happy and ordered Grif to go to the back of the base so he can explain how this happened.

He then ordered Ryan and Simmons to get it off the roof. It took them a while to get it off, since they had no real way to get it off other then to push it with their arms.

But after three minutes of pushing the thing across the roof and avoiding the hole in the middle, the two were able to get it to the edge and push it down.

The jeep hit the ground with a loud crash and rolled on its side showing the under belly. "Finally." Ryan groaned, his arms are aching in pain.

Simmons agreed with him, feeling tired pushing the thing. Just then, Lopez comes out of the base to see the jeep on its side and looking like garbage.

He looks up to the two soldiers who told him Grif did it. He shakes his head and walks back in the base, only to come with tool box in his hand.

Lopez walks to it and begins to start working on the repairs. "Hey, wanna get something to eat?" Ryan asks his maroon teammate. "Sure." He replied.

The two soldiers head down the hole in the middle of the roof and headed to the kitchen. After walking through a few hallways and passing Donut who still had the flag.

They finally walk in the kitchen. Ryan heads to the cabnets and Simmons went to the fridge.

Ryan gets out a bag of potato chips while Simmons got out two cans of grape soda. They went and sat at the table, Simmons passed one of the sodas to Ryan.

He thanked him and opened the bag of chips, they took off their helments and began to eat. After eating a few chips and taking a sip from his soda. Ryan asked Simmons "So how much trouble Grif is going to be?"

Swallowing some chips Simmons replied "Alot. Sarge might finally kill him after this."

"Hope not. While Grif is a lazy moron. I like him, same to you as well and Sarge and Lopez." He smiled eating more chips.

Simmons had a small smile on his face "Thanks, same to you." Then he asked "What about Donut?"

The orange-red soldier shrugged "I need time to get to know him. But he's a nice guy." They went back to eating chips and drinking their sodas.

"I bet right now Grif is giving Sarge a bad explanation to what happened to the jeep." Simmons chuckled, Ryan nodded his head agreeing with him.

Outside the base in the back, Grif is giving a bad explanation to Sarge.

"And then I thought, you know, we could sneak around the side while they were hiding behind the rock, but uh, that's when the tank showed up and shit started to blow up. I don't know." He shrugged

Sarge sighed and faced palmed his helment "Grif, do you know have any godly idea how much this piece of equipment cost?"

"Ah, I don't know, what like ten, ten twenty, twenty-five bucks, maybe?" Feeling his leader unamused gaze Grif concluded "You're gonna kill me now, aren't you."

But instead of doing that right now, he wanted to give Grif a chance to save himself. "Tell you what Grif, I'm a fair man. I'll give you a ten second head start here before I let Lopez do anything he wants to you."

Lopez stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Grif with a sinister smile.

Grif slowly backs away with his hands up in front of his chest "Guys, I want to say is that I'm really really sorry."

Not listening Lopez gets a assault rifle and points it at Grif "Five Mississppi, six Mississppi." Sarge counted aiming a pistol at him.

"Uh, I guess I should be going then." Grif turned around and quickly walked away from the two. They looked at each other then back to Grif and fired at him.

"Hey, That's not funny! Someone can get hurt!"

BLUE TEAM

Back at Blue base, Tucker and Caboose are on top of the base talking to Tex who appeared moments before Church vanished.

"That's basically it sir, they have six guys over there and a big jeep." Tucker explained to the black armor wearing soldier.

"And your flag." He said in a deep voice, reloading his gun.

"Yeah, that to." Tucker sees Tex chuck a grenade at something.

"Uh, Tex? I don't know what it's been like at your other bases. But we tend to not use our teammates as target practice." The next thing we see is Caboose standing against the wall with bullet holes around him.

"I'm scared." He wimpered.

Tex then starts to check out his weapons "So, you got the special forces black armor. Were you in the special forces at some point?" Tex continue to check his weapons, not listening to Tucker.

"Yeah, I used to have black armor too. It was black because I got this stuff all over it fro-" Tex walked off in the middle of sentence to do what he was payed to do.

"Oh ok, you got to go?"

"I don't think he likes you." Caboose whispered to Tucker.

"Thanks." He muttered.

The two blue soldier run to the edge of the base "Where you going?" Tucker shouted.

Tex turns around "Red base. Kill everyone. Get the flag back." He then turns back around and runs to red base.

"Uh... Okay! We'll stay here and guard the trans...porter." Caboose said.

RED BASE

Ryan ans Simmons finished with their snack break put on their helments and left the kitchen.

We find them on the roof where Grif and Donut are who is still holding the flag.

"So, Sarge thought my strategy had merit, but was excuted poorly. Probably because some people didn't believe in it." He focused his attention to Simmons and Ryan.

"Bullshit!" Simmons barked "He told me you're a retarted monkey, and that he is going to suspend your weapons privileges"

"Sarge told me he escaped the zoo he was in." Ryan said.

"Hey since I captured the flag, do you think they'll give me my own color armor now?" Donut asked.

Simmons looks at him with a raised eyebrow "What do you mean 'captured'? You thought you bought it at the store. You idiot."

"Do you think there is still a chance?" Donut hoped.

Ryan gets a smirk on his face "Maybe they'll give you Grif's armor. You know, since he got the jeep destoryed."

"Yeah, heh-wait... you don't... you don't think they'll do that, do you?" He said worried.

At the back of red base, Sarge and Lopez are fixing the jeep. Well more of Lopez fixing it. "Try connectin' that hose to that metal thingie over there. I think that's what making that rattle."

Lopez stands up and looks toward Sarge with a annoyed look. "Ah think I'll let you do it."

Lopez go's back to work as then, Tex runs by invisble. Though Sarge kind of saw him "What the, what was that?"

Back to the roof, Simmons is looking over the edge "Simmons. what's going on? What's over there?" Grif asked.

"I thought I saw something for a second." He conitinued to scan the ground, Ryan too is having a bad feeling and walked right next to him.

"Hey rookie, tuck the flag somewhere safe until we can figure out what's going on." Grif ordered Donut what to do.

"Good idea, I was sick of carrying this thing anyway." Donut threw the flag down the hole landing inside the base.

On the ground, in front of the base Tex is making slow steps till she is under the reds, her lasts steps caused some dirt to be ruffled.

"Did you hear that?" Simmons says to Ryan and Grif.

Ryan nodded his head "Yeah I did." Grif replies.

"Hey, what's happening?" Donut whispered.

Tex then throws something that went by the three reds, there is sizzleing sound that cought Grif's ears. He turns around to see something pretty freaky "What the fuck!" The turned as well to see the freaky thing.

"Uhhhggg!" Ryan said shocked.

"What's that thing?" Simmons asked.

"What thing?" Donut asked looking at the three.

Grif pointed to where the blur thing that is on Donut's head is "There's something on your head."

"What is it, a spider? Get it off!" He said afraid of it being a spider.

"No, it's not a spider, it's... a blue thing."

"What, like a blue spider? Get it off!" He shouted, really wantinng to them to get it off him.

Grif getting sick of hearing that "It's not a spider, calm down. It's some kinda, fuzzy pulsating thing."

"That doesn't sound better then a spider."

"Does it hurt?" Ryan asked snapping out of his shocked state.

"No." Donut replied shaking his head slowly.

"Maybe we should try and take it off." Simmons suggested. Grif agreed "Good idea. Go for it." Grif said pushing Simmons a bit.

Simmons pushed Grif's arm off him and stood back "When I said WE, I meant you."

"Well somebody has to get it off. It could be dangerous." To Donut's credit he was right. KABOOOOOM! the grenade went off on Donut's head.

"SON OF A BITCH!" They screamed.

"Auugghh!" Ryan screamed.

Grif and Simmons look and see he is on the ground knocked out. The sight makes Simmons faint.

The next he knew Grif saw something move towards him "Where'd he go? Please don't, I'm to good looking to die!" He then gets hit hard to his head being knocked out as well.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

BLUE TEAM

"Son… Where'd he go? Don't kill me, I'm too good looking to die." Grif said before being knocked out by Tex.

In the distance the two blues are on the roof of blue base and Caboose is observing the smack down with the sniper. "Man… he's really kicking their asses." He said impressed.

"How come I never get the fucking sniper rifle?" Tucker pouted leaning on the side of the teleporter.

Caboose lowers the sniper and turns to his friend "I'm really glad that Tex is on our side and not theirs."

Tucker nodded his head "Sure does make it a lot easier for us."

"Yeah. I think switching Church for Tex was a good trade." Caboose said.

"It definitely seems like you killing Church is starting to work out for us."

"You think so? You know, I was gonna say something but uh, well you know, uh..." Caboose stopped talking because he had forgot what he was going to say.

"Did Tex get inside the base?" Tucker said changing the subject.

Raising the sniper rifle, Caboose sees Tex enter the front entrance of red base. "Yeah, he's in."

Inside of blue base, the flag returned to it's original spot "Blue team, flag returned." Said a deep voice.

The strange voice caused Tucker to jump "What the... who said that?"

Behind them is their ghostly Church caughing into his hand "Ahem. Sorry, that was me. I had something stuck on my throat. Your flag is back, by the way."

Hearing his voice, Caboose turns around and smiles to see his teammate again "Hey... It's Church."

"Yeah, it's me. Hey Caboose" Church said waving to Caboose.

"Hey Church, what're you up to?" Caboose asked. Church shook his head, not wanting to have a friendly chat "Caboose, I'm not here for small talk. How did you guys manage to get your flag back?" He looked to Tucker with suspicious look.

Tucker scratched the back of his helment, he knows that they were told not to get Tex involved. So he came up with a lie "Wh-what flag? That flag? We had that flag for a while." Tucker began to sweat under his helment.

"Tucker, who do you think you're trying to fool?" He asked, then realized something "Wait a minute... where's Tex?"

The aqua soldier became even more nervous "I'm not really sure." Tucker said scratching his helment "He said something about going to the store and getting uh, elbow grease."

Church only shook his head "Oh great. This is just TYPICAL!" The frustration is clear in Church's voice "What was the one thing I told you two the last time I was here?"

"That Sidewinder is cold?!" Caboose guessed.

"What was the OTHER thing I told you?" Church said getting more frustrated. Tucker knew the answer, so he confessed "Not to let him get involved."

"Right. And what did you do?"

"We let him get involved." Tucker looked down feeling the disappointment of his ghostly friend.

"And not just a little involved, how involved?"

This time Caboose spoke "Very, very involved."

RED TEAM

Back at red base, Tex finished sending the blue flag back at blue base (Some how.) But he didn't count on Sarge coming up behind him "Freeze!" He barked.

Lopes then came from the right, blocking Tex's escape. Tex turns around to face Sarge "Drop your weapon." Sarge ordered.

Tex did drop his weapon to ground "Hey buddy." He said.

"What?" Sarge asked, Tex said this in a challenging voice"You really better hope the first one knocks me out."

Sarge took the challenge and raised his shotgun then lunged it at Tex's face, knocking him out.

On the roof Ryan began to wake up from being knocked out "God dammit... my head is pounding." He whined. Shortly after he awoke, Grif started to wake up "Ow, what the... My freakin head. Jesus." He groaned, taking off his helment and rubbing his head.

With Simmons, we find him already awake tending to the injured Donut. "He's hurt Guys. He'll make it, but we need to get him help and fast."

"Yeah yeah, hold on a second." Grif said, trying make the pounding in his head stop "What happened here? First Donut's head exploded, then Ryan got knocked out, and then you fainted, and then some black thing showed up and started..."

"Woah, woah, wait . I did not faint, ok! I got knocked out."

Grif rolled eyes "Okay fine, keep lying to yourself. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Man, will you go and find Sarge. We need to get Donut out of here."

"Yeah sure, oh and, I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking." Grif said walking down the ramp. Simmons just waved him off "Whatever, no one likes you anyway."

BLUE TEAM

At blue base. Caboose is viewing the situation, and he sees Tex did not back, or kill the red soldiers. He can see the orange one walking around the base, heading for the front entrance.

"Yep, he's definitely captured... Or dead... Captured or dead... Gasp! Or maybe captured and Dead!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, well that's just PERFECT!" He stomped his foot, the frustration in his voice getting more noticeable.

However, Tucker is confused on his dead friend's behavior with this problem of Tex getting captured. "What?" What is your problem? Why do you even care if got captured. I thought you hated him for trying to steal your girlfriend."

"I never said I hated Tex. "I said SHE'S the reason we never got married." Church corrected.

Caboose lowered the sniper and looked back to them with face of confusion "She?"

RED TEAM

Inside the base everyone (except Donut) are keeping an eye on their prisoner "Sarge! We need to get Donut air lifted out of here, and fast!" Simmons informed him.

Sarge takes his eyes of the prisoner and looks to Simmons "Can you put that in the memo and title it "Shit I already know!" He barked. "Get on the horn with command."

Just then Tex began to stir, alerting the reds "Well, look who's up. Rise and shine buttercup." Sarge said with a hint of smugness in his voice.

When Tex fully awoke and got up on his knees, Tex's right shoulder began to spark and twitch. And when he spoke, his voice sounded weird "Aww great. You broke my voice filter. You cockbiting fucktards!" Turns out, Tex is a girl.

Everyone is shocked at this that they fell in to silence for a moment, till Grif spoke "Aha! I knew it! Only a chick can get me a headache this big!"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

BLUE BASE

"Let me get this straight... you're telling me that the guy that showed up, scared the living shit out of us, shot at Caboose and beat the hell out of the reds wasn't a guy at? That he was a chick? And to top it all off, she was your ex-girlfriend?" Tucker said shocked at the news.

Church nodded his head "In a nutshell, yes. That's an excellent summary."

Caboose took this moment to speak "I've should've known... She didn't like me... Girls never like me."

Tucker rolled his eyes at Caboose's words "Caboose, I don't think anyone likes you." This made the blue soldier feel sad "I like me."

Getting back to the subect on hand Tucker looked to his dead leader and said "I don't think ever seen a girl that mean before. Are you're sure she's a girl and not guy? Or like, part guy and shark?"

Church scrunched his face a bit at what Tucker said "I'm pretty sure I would've known if Tex was a guy. And I'm DEFINITELY sure I would've known if she was part shark."

"If she's a girl, then why is she named Tex?" Caboose asked.

"It's because she's from Texas." Church answered. Caboose just stared at him for the weak answer that doesn't explain alot to why she's called that.

"Trust me. It makes alot of sense. And you can't blame her for being so aggressive. It's not entirely her fault. to begin with." Church said, taking a momentto look at red base. 'Don't worry Tex. I'll get that thing out of your head.'

"Right." Tucker agreed, "You should blame god." But it wasn't to what Church said "First he makes he makes hangovers, and now half women, half sharks that won't sleep with me. Thanks alot god!" Tucker yelled to the sky shaking his fist.

"Will you shut up with that?!" The ghostly soldier yelled "She got recruited in to some kind of weird experimental program back at basic, where they infused her armor with this really aggressive A.I. I'm not sure on how it really works. All I know is that it made her MEANER and TOUGHER."

"A.I. ...What does the A stand for?" Caboose asked.

"Artificial." Church answered.

"What does the I..."

"Intelligence."

"Ooohhhhhhh what does the A stand for again?"

"Lets move on."

Processing on what he was just told, Tucker now understood to why Tex was like the way she was when she first came to the base "So the military put this angry program in her head, and that program made her into a killer?"

"Oh HELL no! Tex always been a rotten BITCH. It's just now that she's a rotten BITCH with cybernetic enhancements." Church said making sure to he spat out the word bitch in it.

Tucker sarcasticly slowed clapped his hands and spoke in a sarcastic voice "Wow. Sounds like you've really won the lottery on that one. Good catch there buddy, she's a keeper."

The dead soldier ignored him and looked to Caboose "So how're doing Caboose? You've following any of this?" He notice that the blue soldier has just been standing there not adding much to the conversation and wondering if he understood anything that just been said.

"I think so... That guy Tex is really a robot,and you're his boyfriend. So that would make you... a gay robot."

Church mentally sighed at Cabooses stupidity "Yeah... That's it... I'm a gay robot."

RED BASE

Back at Red Base Grif, Simmons, and Ryan are in the middle of the base keeping an eye on their prisoner. Ryan and Simmons made sure to keep their guns raised at her and not drop their guard.

However, Grif on the other hand is enjoying the fact they have a girl in their base "So, you're girl huh?"

"..."

"Just ignore him. That's what everyone here does." Ryan said.

"Not so tough now that we unloaded your weapon are ya..." Grif taunted.

Tex narrowed her eyes at him "Hey buddy. I don't NEED a weapon to kill you." She said.

He didn't believe her "Yeah right. What are you going to do, Punch me?"

Tex reeled back her fist and lunged forward at him. He jumped back put his hands in front of his face "Ahhh not the face!"

"You sure showed her." Ryan sarcasticly said.

BLUE BASE

"Well don't worry guys, I have a great plan for how we are going to save Tex."

"A plan? Oh man I hate plans." Tucker whined "That means we're gonna have to do stuff. Can't we just have a strategy, or a mission statement?" He suggested.

"I just need you guys to run around as a disctraction so I can spring Tex."

Now while Caboose isn't that smart but he's smart enough to know that running around in the open to get the attention of the reds, is something he didn't like "Disctraction? That sounds like more "Decoy."

"The way I see it, the reds have no idea how many freelancers we have out here. So all I need from you two is to run around in the middle of the canyon, in black armor, while I sneakin the back of red base." He explained the plan.

"Sounds good." But Tucker found a flaw in it "But Church, where the hell are gonna find two more black suits of armor?"

Church looked to the teleporter to his right and Tucker followed suit and slouched his shoulders "Oh fuckberries."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

BLUE BASE

"Oh man, I really don't want to do this." Tucker whined looking at the teleporter in fear. He remembers that his teammates told him when he entered into the teleporter, He did not come back out for a while, and his armor turned black for some reason.

At the exit teleporter Church is tapping his foot on the ground waiting for Tucker. "Hurry up!" The ghostly Church shouted.

"Hold your horses!" Tucker shouted back. "Ok, three, two, one!" Tucker entered the teleporter disappearing. Then in a instant he came out from the other side, much to his relief. And just like last time, his armor is once again black.

"Are you okay Tucker?" Church asked. He notice once Tucker emerged from the teleporter the now black armor soldier clenched his hands really hard.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He assured, then looked towards Blue Base "Come on Caboose!"

Caboose looked at the teleporter pretty scared of it "Does it hurt?" He asked in a nervous tone.

"No, not at all!" Tucker lied.

The blue soldier took his word "Okay! Here I come!" The pair see Caboose enter the teleporter. Church saw through the lie "Does it really hurt?".

"Oho big time."

"Owwchie!" Caboose said hopping one foot to the other in pain. He stopped and turned to Tucker glaring at him. "You lied to me."

RED TEAM

On the top of Red Base Sarge is looking over the middle of the canyon. In the distants he thinks he something moving around, but cant tell what it is.

"Ah dammit. Lopez come over here." Lopez comes over to Sarge's side "Do you see something out there?" Lopze grabs a sniper to take a better look.

Inside the base the three reds are having a little but stupid dispute. While watching their prisoner "There's no L in it, it's pronounced 'both'". Simmons explained.

"That's what I'm saying. 'bolth'". Grif urged to prove he is right.

"Both." Simmons says the word more slowly to prove there is no L.

"You sound like an ass where you say it."

"And you sound like a dumbass when you say it wrong." Ryan added.

Grif looks to Ryan with a glare "Well you're still a kid!"

"No crap, I'm 15." Ryan said bluntly.

"My point exactly." Grif said.

But just then, their leader stopped their pointless arguing "Grif! Quit your yammering and get your kicker up here. Need some help. Got more of them Special Ops fellas headed toward the base."

Grif got scared when he heard that from Sarge that there was more out there "As in... more then one? Uh, maybe we should bolth go." He suggested.

"Both." Simmons corrected again.

"Seriously man. Like an ass."

Sarge shook his head at the incompetence of his soldiers except for Ryan and Lopez who are the only ones he respects "Well well. Another brilliant idea from the thinktank." He says in a mocking tone and continued "Why don't you three come up. Leave the prisoner alone. We can put her on the honor system, have her guard herself."

The orange soldier agreed "Good point sir."

"YOU'RE DAME RIGHT IT IS! Now get your ass up here, we got just enough time for me to spraypaint the bulleyes on your back... Ah by bullseye I of course mean camouflag. Now move it cupcake." He ordered.

Grif sighed "Yeah... I'll be right up."

He then walked out the room of the mumbling something under his breath. Now it was just Ryan and Simmons in the room, alone with the prisoner.

However "Ryan." He heard Sarge call his name and so he stood up straight and looked up to his leader. "Yes sir?"

There was a short pause before Sarge spoke again "How about you come up here too. I'll need help with these Special Op soldiers... and to bury Grif's dead body." He ordered.

"Sure thing sir... But I'll help with the first part not the second."

Sarge shook his head "No can do son. That whole thing is an order."

"Fine." Ryan sighed. Then looked to Simmons "Will you be ok to watch the prisoner by yourself?" There was hint of concern in his voice.

Simmons turned his head to him a smiled under his helment "Yeah. I got this covered, go help Sarge. And make sure Grif doesn't die."

Ryan smiled back "Got it." He then walk out of the room to meet up with others on the roof.

BLUE TEAM

On the cliff side not to far from Red Base. Church is looking through his sniper rifle to see where the reds are, for the plan to work. He spots the orange soldier exit from the back.

"Hey Tucker, come in man, are you there? This is Church, it's working. The orange one is coming outside the base, I repeat, the orange one is coming outside the base." He informed.

Behind a rock close to Red Base, both Tucker and Caboose are in their black armor ready to begin the plan. "Roger that."

"Oh oh oh, Tucker, Tucker Tucker. Is that, is that Church?"

"Okay now just keep moving around outside of the base, and draw their attention." Church explained the plan to them, but whatever was left to it was drowned out by Caboose.

"Tell him, that I... I said... for me to say hi."

"Woah, wait wait, hey. What? I missed that, Caboose is trying to talk to me. Shut up man, I'm on the radio with Church!"

Church tried to repeat himself "I said, just keep movin-" But he got cut off by hearing Tucker arguing with Caboose.

"I'm not yelling, I'm just saying you to let me finish talking to Church... No, I'll tell him you said hi later. No you can't talk to him. How could you talk to him from my radio?"

The ghostly Church groaned face palming his visor "Oh my god, I can't believe I died for this war."

RED BASE

On the top of Red base Sarge, Ryan, Grif, and Lopez are staring over at the canyon trying to spot something. "I don't see any-" Grif was stopped short when he saw one of them (Who is Caboose) running arcoss the gulch "Uh, uh, yep, there's one." He sees Caboose stop in front of a rock, looking at it. "Why is he just standing there?"

BLUE TEAM

Tucker who is hiding behind another rock saw Caboose's stupid way of picking a hiding spot "Caboose, get behind the rock, they can still see you." He hissed.

"They can't see me. I can't see them."

"That's because you're facing the rock."

"Oh, right." Caboose ducks behind the rock.

Tucker shook his head "Real smooth dibshit."

RED BASE

The reds on the base were watching the highly train troops moving around the canyon. But Ryan was a little skeptic about it.

"Are we sure there're Special Ops? I don't think standing in front of a rock is part of the training they get." He said

Sarge though thinks they are "Yes. There're definitely Special Ops. I ain't seen troop movement this coordinated, since my days on Sidewi- geekjerker." But that's when Church jummped into Sarge's body, taking it over.

The sound Sarge made got their attention "Sir, are you okay?" Grif asked.

Church (Now in Sarge's body) Looks to the orange soldier in confusion. "Uh who you talking to, red, me?"

"No, I'm talking to Lopez, cause you know, that's real rewarding."

Lopez not liking what Grif just said took a swing at him to the head. Unfortunately for him Grif saw it coming and ducked.

"Hey! What did I tell you about that?"

"Oh, uh, I, I'm fine, that's... I'm just so mad about, them god dame blues out here. They make me so mad I could spit!" Church horks one up and spits in the helment.

When the three reds heard Sarge spit in his helment, a face of disgust appeared under theirs. "Um, sir. Did you just spit inside your own helment?" Ryan asked.

"Uh, yeah, guess I did." Realizing that was a dumb move.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Grif asked.

"Same here sir." Ryan spoke.

"Go ahead you two."

"That's really fucking gross."

"That's disgusting."

BLUE TEAM

Behind a rock is where both Caboose and Tucker are crouching behind.

"Hey Tucker?" Caboose asked.

"What is it Caboose?"

Under his helment, the blue soldier is smiling to having fun with Tucker "I'm having good time... with... you."

"That's great Caboose." Tucker replied in a non-intrested tone.

"Yeah, It's like we're real soldiers." He gleefully said.

Getting annoyed he looked to him and said "Would you please go hide behind another rock?"

RED BASE

Back at Red Base Church was able to get away from the reds on the roof and go down the ramp. He enters the base and walks around the corner to see maroon armor guy pointing a shotgun at Tex.

"Hey man, what's up yo." Church said.

Simmons found it strange that Sarge spoke like that "Uh... hey... what's going on out their sir?"

'God dame it, why do they ask so much questions.' Church angrily thought in his head "What's uh... why. Nothing is wrong. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"I think that's a perfectly normal question to ask during a time of war." Simmons plainly said.

"Yeah well, I don't know." Church is finding this harder the more he go's in "You're starting to act kinda suspicious there... other red guy. So I got my eye on you." He pointed to him in a warning way.

Shaking his head Simmons went back to look at the prisoner "Sarge, I'm starting to think that-" But then Church came up and whacked him in the back of the head.

"OW, geez the back of my head!"

Tex was a little surprised by this "What the hell are you donig?"

"Tex, It's me. Church." He said pointing to himself. Tex found that hard to believe "You're kinda short to be Church."

"Huh? Oh right, the armor." Church exit from Sarge's body.

"Haruge. What in Sam Hell? Who spit in my visor?"

Not wanting to waist any more time, Church is gonna give Tex a speedy explaination "Tex, there's not much time to explain, so I'm just gonna give you the summary here, Okay? I'm a spirit now, and I'm trapped in the physical world. I possessed this red guy, so I can sneak in and save you, while the rest of our guys are running around outside the canyon in black armor, that they got from the teleporter."

A few seconds of silence and Tex said "Okay." (She took it pretty well)

Hearing Tex take in all this like it was nothing dumbfounded him "What... that's it, okay? You're not surprised by this at all?"

"No, it pretty much all makes sense."

"Not even the hole 'Church is a ghost thing?'" That didn't do it for you?"

"I can see right through you, it's pretty obvious."

Church shrugged "Okay well. Let me hop back in this guy, so we can get out of here." He jumped back in Sarge's body "Hurraagk!"

BLUE TEAM

Outside the base Caboose is standing on a rock holding a sniper rifle with Tucker off to the side.

"What are you doing" Tucker asked.

"One of the reds has Tex. I'm going to shoot him, and kill him, and free Tex. Then Church will forgive me for killing him. And we'll be friends again." Caboose said aiming the sniper at Sarge, not knowing it's Church possessing him.

Tucker rolled his eyes "Oh come on, you don't actually believe any of that do you?"

Caboose didn't listen to him and now had his sights on Sarge's/Church's head "Oohhh, we're gonna be the best of friends." He muttered.

With Church and Tex "Alright, I'll make one disctraction, then you run up the ramp and head for the telepoter, and escape. Ready? One... two... three!" Before Church can make a step, a gun shot was heard and sniper round went into Sarge's head.

The body spin and fell to the ground like a dead body. Church though was standing, confused to what happen "What the, where did my body Go?" He looks to the right a bit to see Caboose holding a sniper pointing in his direction.

"Oh you got to be KIDDING ME!" He yelled in anger.

"Tucker did it!"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"Hello? Hello? I said hello? Halo. Is anyone out there?" Sarge asked, looking around the now grey canyon for anyone else.

"Holy cow, would you stop with the yelling?" Church said "I'm here." He started to make his way to Sarge and stopped when he stood in front of him.

"What is this place?" Sarge asked to Church (How is Church here by the way?)

Church scratch the back of the back of his helment, finding it difficult to answer that question "Well that's... hard to explain. Uhm... You were shot in the head buddy. So, here you are."

Hearing that he got shot didn't faze him, instead he asked "Am I dead?" (Really. Sarge did not sound shock to hear he got shot)

"Are you dead, well, yeah, that's how I ended up here." He answered.

"Are you some kind of angle?" Sarge asked. It did make sense to ask the question, because if he is dead. The person that is in front of him is an angle.

Church found that to be very funny, "Aheh heh heh heh heh am I an angle." But he had a quick thought on something "Uh, yeah, actually I am. I am angle. You want to go to heaven? Because it's ten bucks to get in." Church held out his hand.

The red leader patted his non-existent pockets to find his wallet or loose dollars. During his search he found nothing "Well I uh, I didn't really bring, I mean, my wallet is back in the car."

"Well that's to bad." He said shaking his head "Pretty crappy reason to be damed to Hell for all of eternity."

Just then Sarge remembered something on what the angle said about him dying. "I don't remember dyin."

Tugging on his chest plate and looking away then back to Sarge, Church says "Yeah, that's my fault too. I was... sort of possessing your body at the time when you were shot. Sorry about that."

Sarge did not like the sound of that "Hold on a second. That ain't fair!"

"Not FAIR? Yeah join the freaking club! I got killed by own tank!" A beeping sound can heard right next them and they look to see a tank pointing it's main gun at Church.

"Target locked." It spoke in a robotic female voice. Church rolled his eyes and looked at it with a sharp glare "Oh ha ha ha, very funny Shelia. Shut Up. You know I still haven't forgiven you for killing me. I didn't even say you can talk to me yet. Go there and get, go, get, go for the base! Shoo, shoo."

The tank name Shelia hung her main gun in shame and drives off to the base.

"Sarge! Don't give up on me soldier, do you hear me? I'm ordering you!" Yelled Grif as he crouched down looking over Sarge's down body with Ryan and Simmons standing off to the side.

Startled by the voice, Sarge began to look around where it came from "Who is that? Who's there?"

"Looks like your guys are trying to save you." Church pointed to the reds and Sarge looked to where he is pointing.

Grif grabbed a shotgun and began to pound the butt of it on Sarge's chest over and over "You gotta breathe, man! You gotta pull through! Come on, Sarge!"

The red leader shook his head at how incorrect Grif is doing something (I don't know what Sarge thinks Grif is doing) "That is NOT the way you were trained to do that, private!" He barked.

"He can't hear you." Church said.

Simmons grabbed the shotgun from Grif and tossed it off to the side "Grif, this isn't working."

"Well yeah, pounding on someones chest with the but of a gun won't help. Just make it worst." Ryan quiped.

They ignored him and Simmons tells to Grif "We need to try something else."

"If gives you mouth to mouth. I'm leaving."

"...Maybe you should give him mouth to mouth." Simmons suggested.

"I'm leaving." Church took some steps away from Sarge tending to leave.

The orange soldier agreed, so he took off his helment and does the same with Sarge's helment and starts the process of CPR. "I always said these two should kiss." Ryan joked.

Seeing his men trying to save him brought made Sarge tear up a bit "I can't believe how hard they're trying to save me."

The 'Angle' came back after hearing what Sarge said, "Why wouldn't they? I mean, my team didn't, but, why would yours?

"I thought they didn't like me."

"Aw dont sell yourself short. I don't even know ya, and here I am here about to guide you to heaven for five dollars." Church went back to that scheme and held out his hand again.

Finding something odd about this angle has got the red leader with a question to ask "Hold on a second. If your angle, how come you have no wings?"

"Because nobody rang the bell, ah ha ha ha ha. Seriously, do you have the money or not."

Still watching Grif trying to save him made Sarge feel a emotion he nevered felt before "Oh I feel the worst for Grif. I always made fun of him. I never told him that he is my son."

That was a bit of surprise news to hear "No way, the orange guy is your son?"

Shaking his head no Sarge said "Naw, I just want to screw with him one last time." He then sighed in disappointment "Now I'll never get the chance."

As Grif kept doing CPR, he felt a warm breath of air hit him in the cheek. And that meant one thing, Grif stops giving CPR and sees Sarge's chest is moving up and down.

Putting his and their leader's helemts back on, Grif felt so much joy he shouted "He's breathing! We saved Sarge!"

"I'm what?!"

"He's what?!"

The news of his teammates saving him shocked Sarge "Well I'll be a monkey's... They saved me." Just then he noticed that he was slowly moving away from Church and it was out of his control.

Seeing this startled Church, so he tried to reach out for him "Come back, we need to even the teams!"

Either he didn't hear him or didn't listen Sarge waved to the 'Angle' "Goodbye wingless angle. Will I remember any of this?" He asked getting much further away.

"Yes, if you only give me two dollars!"

With a jolt, Sarge woke up and sat himself up. Rubbing his helment, he stopped and looked around the area "What... what happened?" He asked.

Simmons got on one knee and said "You got shot in the head. So we gave you CPR and saved your life."

Reaching over and placing a hand on the maroon soldier's shoulder, Sarge could not feel any more proud of him "I always believed in you, Simmons."

Now while Simmons did enjoy always hearing that from their great leader... he had to correct him on who saved his life "Actually sir, it's Grif you should be thanking. He did all the work."

"Grif?" Sarge asked a bit stunned.

"Yes sir."

Sarge took his hand off of Simmons' shoulder, stood up and looked to the orange soldier "Grif, why in sam hell would you give CPR for a buttle wound to hte head?"

Grif sighed "You welcome sir."

"I mean it's all so inconsistent. What would you do if they stabbed me in the toe, rub my neck with aloe vera? Hey Grif! I think I feel an aneurism comin' on. Could you help me out with one of them theraputic massages? Use your thumbs, not your knuckles. That there, that's good. Lower back. Yeah, I can feel that working already. Don't be afraid to go too low... Oh yeah shee-atsu."

"Oh god, why me?" Grif rhetoricaly asked.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

What confuses me... is that Donut comes back out of no where in this episode. Did the fight between Tex and the reds happens hours ago? It would take days for Donut to be healed.

Quick update, Lopez speaks for the first time in this episode. But it go's untranslated, so I got lazy in this chapter and didn't write much of him talking... sorry.

Oh and I guess I pretty much lied, this chapter came ealier then I wanted it to be. But you all waited so long for the next chapter to update.

RED BASE

A couple of days have gone by when the warthog got destoryed along with the Blue Team's tank. The reds were able to get Donut air lifted and send him off to get medical help.

During the two days, both teams had not attacked each other. The Reds hadn't seen movement from the blues. They guessed that destorying the tank caused the blues to go in full retreat and lay low for while.

The reds saw it as a victory on their part. But they also suffered a loss... the blues were able to rescue their hired help who happen to be a girl.

The Reds have been on high alert since her escape. But during the few days of being free. The merc nevered came back for revenge, so Reds were able to relaxe.

But there was good news. Their teammate Donut came back from the Red Army's hospital. For Ryan, it was good to hear that he was ok.

The others had a meh feeling for him returning, Sarge was excited for his return too. But for other reasons, the first place Donut went to while getting off the dropship was to the roof of the base.

He had earned something from Red Command and he wanted to show his teammates his reward. On top of the base is where Donut is and he's showing Ryan, Simmons, and Grif his reward.

"Dude this is sweet!" Donut said with so much glee "Command was so happy that I got the blue flag, they gave me my own color armor!" He then started to inspect himself by looking at his arms and legs.

Grif, Ryan, and Simmons took a glance at each other then looked back to the pink soldier.

Grif rubbed the back of his helmet feeling really awkward "Uh... hey Donut?"

"What?" Said the pink armor man.

"Um... About your armor..." Simmons was also having trouble to speak about breaking the news to Donut.

"What about it?" Donut asked.

Ryan rubbed his arm and moved his hand to the front of his helmet scratching the visor like it was his face. The teen opened his mouth a couple of times trying to make words but nothing came out.

"How do I put this? Your armor is umm... it's a little, um..." Simmons couldn't for the love of god couldn't finish his sentence, so he looks to Grif and says "Grif, uh, would you help me out here?"

"Pink! Your is freaken pink!" The fat orange soldier said in loud a tone.

After that was said, Ryan was able to find his voice and speak "That's it. Pink"

"Pink. My armor is not pink"

"PINK." Grif said the word with emphasis.

"Yeah, definilty pink." Simmons said joining in. Donut became denial and his responce is "You guys are colorblind. Why would command give me pink armor?"

Grif gestured his finger to the pink clad soldier and said "Don't ask, don't tell." He then started to laugh a bit at the joke he made.

But Ryan and Simmons didn't find it very amusing "Hey, that's not funny" Ryan said in a stern voice.

"It's a little of funny." He continued to laugh a bit more but was able to stop.

The pink clad soldier pointed his armor and said "Look at it, it's not pink. It's like a... lightish red." Donut came up with the lie so he can change their opinion.

Grif spoke in a light mocking tone "Guess what: they already have a color for lightish red. You know what it's called? PINK."

"I hate you guys." Donut muttered.

Just then, their leader Sarge came up the ramp with Lopez in tow "Well hello DIRTBAGS... hello Ryan... and a fine hello to you madam." Sarge had a small playful grin under his helmet after saying that.

It's LIGHT red!" Donut whined.

Sarge rolled his eyes "Don't get your panties in a wad there, Barbie. Do you have the package for me?" There was a faint sound of eagerness in Sarge's voice when he asked.

"Yes sir." The pink soldier saluted

"Excellent."

Donut reached for his hip and grabbed a blue like device. The other three reds didn't notice it being there before do to being discracted by Donut's new armor color.

"They said this speech unit should work for Lopez."

"Speech unit?" Grif tilted his head in a confuse manner.

The pink rookie handed the speech unit over to Sarge "Here you go."

Sarge takes the device in his hands and walks behind Lopez, takes off the back, and starts to fiddle around a bit "Affirmative. Command was fresh out of speech modules when I started to build Lopez. But once I get this baby installed, I'll finally have another intelligent person to talk to". Sarge slightly turns his had to Simmons direction and says "...No offence Simmons."

The maroon soldier waved it off "Oh, don't worry sir. I know who meant." He looked to Grif and Ryan but knew he didn't mean the middle age teen.

"Wait a second." Grif sad getting everyones attention "Lopez is a robot?"

"Of course he is." Simmons said, like it was a obvious fact "You didn't notice that he nevered talked."

The fat orange clad trooper rubbed the back of his helmet and replied "I just thought he was a quite guy."

Ryan joined in and said "Or how he would stand near outlets and have a cord plugged into one. That's him charging up his systems."

"And the fact that he sleeps standing up and drinks motor oil didn't get your attention?"

Grif could only admit to one of those three facts he was just given "With the outlet and cord you brought up Ryan. I thought he was charging his helmet's radio... and I did find the motor oil to be odd. I just thought he was trying to impress me."

During all that exchange the three, Simmons notices that Sarge isn't properly grounded on the roof. "Hey sir. You should really ground yourself before handling the card."

"How come?" Sarge asked.

Simmons answered with "Because staic can damage the card."

"Come on." Sarge scoffed "That's an urban legend they use to sell those stupid bracelets." Grif, Ryan, and Simmons took a glance at each other then back to Sarge "And I suppose pop rocks and soda is going to make my stomach blow up." Just then a spark of eletricity shot out "Yow!" Sarge yelled in pain.

"Sir, I won't say I told you so." Simmons said, going into his kiss ass mode.

Sarge nodded his head "Good. I'd hate to make strawberry shortcake here my second favorite private."

"It's not pink! It's lightish red!" Yelled stomping his foot on the ground.

BLUE BASE

Outside of Blue Base at the back area, Caboose just finished cleaning up Tucker's armor. Tucker's armor was now very polished and it shined a bit.

However, that much work left Caboose (Who's armor is still black) very exhausted "Huff, ah man. This stuff does not come off easy." He said panting a bit.

"Yeah, this was much easier when we were cleaning just my armor."

A bit of anger built up with in Caboose and said "Yeah, I know, I think that's because YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHNIG."

The now aqua soldier placed his hand to the side of his helmet and said in a jerk tone "What's that? It's kind of hard to hear you over the sound of your constant team killing."

"Ah, ahhhhhhhhhhh, yeah that's, ahhhhhhhhhh, ah, ah... don't make me mad." Caboose the last four words in a very stern voice and clenching his fist.

RED BASE

"So what happened to me anyway?" Donut asked, not remembering much of the past events. "I recall something about a spider being on my head?"

"Right. That was a grenade." Ryan said.

Learning what what that was on his head, Donut comtinued "And the last thing I remember is a loud bang, and then Simmons fainting." Grif turned his head to Simmons right away when he heard Donut said about Simmons fainting.

He pointed his finger at him "Ha! Told you so."

"I did not faint!" Simmons continue to deni what happened.

Just then their leader finished installing Lopez's speech unit "Done and done. Lopez, activate speech unit."

After the command was given, Lopez made a few beeping sounds and what sounded like that old loading sound you heard from the computers in the 21 first century.

One second later the sound stop and right then Lopez spoke... in spanish, he continued to speak in spanish and Donut spoke over him saying "Am I not the only one not understanding any of this?" (LOL. What Donut says gets retcon in later seasons)

"No you're Donut. I too can't understand what he is saying." Ryan said.

"Me llamo Lopez." Lopez finally stopped speaking.

With astonishment in his voice, Grif says "Lopez! He just said Lopez, I understood that. I speak spanish."

The red leader ignored Grif and said "Lopez. SPEAK, english."

Lopez shakes his head no and points to his throat "Mi procesador ingles tiene malfuntioned. Se habla solamente espanol."

The maroon soldier had a thoery on what went wrong "I think you shorted out his speech unit with the static sir."

Sarge didn't beileve that he could mess something up so simple, so her ponited to Donut "Maybe Princess Peach here picked up the wrong model."

"For the last time. Not pink."

"Lopez. I order you to speak a language we understand."

The brown robot replies "Negativo."

Sarge threw a hand in the air in frustration "Well this is just dandy." He takes in a breath to calm himself and tries again.

"Lopez. How, do, we, fix, your, speech, u-nit?" Sarge says each word with a pause.

This made Grif baffled "Why are you talking so slow? He understands us just fine, maybe you should try listening slower."

The red leader became really mad at Grif's suggestion "Lopez, would you like to shoot Grif?" Lopez reached for his pistol and aimed it at Grif "Si senoir, gracias."

Grif raised his hands in front of his chest and taking a step back "No stop, uh alto alto." He franticly said.

However, Grif didn't know that he was using the wrong word for stop "Alto means tall, dumbass." Said Simmons.

"Then why do they put it on stop signs?" He asked.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

BLUE BASE

A bit after the reds got back Donut and installed the voice speaking device into Lopez. The blues and Tex are standing behind blue base, with Church and Tex facing the other, a few feet away from each other. And it seems the two are arguing.

"As far as I'm concern, I'm square with you." She says to the see dead soldier. Tucker and Caboose, who's armor is finally back to being blue. The two simultaneously turn to look at Church.

"I saved you from a life of imprisonment." He shot back "How the hell are you square with me?" The two simultaneously looked back to Tex.

The black clad female gestured a finger at him "Cause I didn't kill you back at Sidewinder." They turned to Church again.

Church felt something was wrong about that statement Tex just made "You know, I don't really see how not killing someone is the same thing as doing them a favor." The two blues look back to Tex, waiting for her response.

"Well, if you don't appreciate it. I can kill you right now." She then grabs her pistol and aims it at Church. But the white ghost wasn't afraid of the threat, he pointed to himself and spoke in a loud tone "No you can't! I'm already dead! Guess the jokes on you bitch!"

Caboose, being the emotional one of the four. Jumped between the two and said in a begging tone "Stop it! Stop it!. Can't you see you're tearing us apart?" He then faces Tex "What about us?"

Tex became confused on what the blue soldier meant "What about you?"

The blue gestures his arm to himself and Tucker "We helped you too! And what do we get? Nothing!"

Now realizing what the blue one meant now and got a bit nervous "Yeah I well..."

But before she can finish her excuse, Church cuts in "Yeah but nothing. He's got a point."

Though Tex wasn't gonna give up "I did help them get the flag back." A smug smile forms on her face, it being hidden by the helmet she is wearing. Tucker adds his own statement "Yeah, but you were paid to do that. We rescued you as a favor. We could've left you to rot in Red Army prison, would've made no difference to us.

The smug smile she had dropped into a frown. Tex sighed and said "Fine. I'll stay as long as it takes to help you guys to win this thing. But as soon as that happens. I'm outta here. What do you need me to do?"

Tucker shrugged his shoulders "I have no idea. If you know how to fix the tank, I would have you do that." Tex stared at him for second before speaking again "...Okay."

Caboose, who was standing to the side quickly got between them and said "Wait-you know how to fix Shelia?" Tex nods her head, the blue soldier then brought her into a hug "I love you."

"Caboose! Stop hugging my girlfriend!"

They all look to Church with raised eyebrows under their helmets, "I uh... mean my ex-girlfriend. Stop hugging my ex-girlfriend I mean." Church then rubbed the back of his head.

RED BASE

At the roof of Red Base, the four reds are... having a one sided conversation with Lopez. "Entonces la decias 'tu nos pesos mas, yo pesos mas.' Entonces pusieron los de nuestros cuerpos sobre la escala y fue determinado quien tenia el peso mas grenda. Despues de eso me llamarian Lopez la Pesado."

Being annoyed that he won't stop talking, Grif says "Man. First he doesn't talk at all, now we can't get him to shut up." He glances to Simmons "What's he saying?"

The maroon soldier raised an eyebrow "What are you asking me for?"

"Well, you know, because you're of uh, Latino persuasion."

Simmons quickly corrected him on that "Simmons isn't a spanish name, dumbass. I'm Dutch-Irish."

"But I thought-" Grif stopped dead short in his sentence "What?" Simmons said.

"Eh, nevermind." He said, not wanting to continue the conversation.

Being silent during the whole thing, Ryan spoke "I'm from Washington." This sparked a bit of interest in both Grif and Simmons "Really?" Said the fat orange clad soldier "How was it?" Asked the maroon one.

Placing his hands behind his head and looking up the sky, the teen answered "Pretty nice, rained a lot where I used to live." This made them both make a hmm sound that escaped their lips.

Standing a bit behind them and like Ryan stayed silent during the whole thing Donut chimed "I'm from Iowa."

"Nobody cares!" Grif and Simmons said at the same time in a rude tone. A scowl forms on Ryan's face, he's getting real sick of the two treating Donut as scum. He stops looking up and turns to look at Lopez "Hey Lopez. Come here." The brown robot does what Ryan said and now stands in front of him. The robot stood around 6,2 so he towered over Ryan. Who stood about 5,8 so Ryan had to really look up. "Si?"

Ryan leans up and speaks in a whisper tone "Would you do me a favor and smack Grif and Simmons for me?" Lopez takes a quick glance to them and turns back to the teen "Si."

Lopez walked over to where they are standing "Hey Lo-OWWW!" Grif screamed in pain "Why did you do that-OWWW THE FRONT OF MY HEAD!" Simmons too screamed in pain, describing where he got hit. The orange-red soldier felt good on the inside. "I'm going to ride on my hoverboard." (You all thought I forgot about it) Grabbing it from his left hip and pressing the button. The box glowed again and once it died the hoverboard is in Ryan's hand.

He throws it to the ground and hops on it, riding off the roof of the base.

BLUE TEAM

With the blues and Tex, the four soldiers creep their way behind the flipped over tank. Who's name happens to be Shelia, Tex made her to tank while Church peeks his head around the tank to see if he can spot the reds.

Unfortunately he couldn't, so he plans on going up on the cliff to get a better view "Okay, take it easy guys. When I was over at Red Base, I saw that they've already got their jeep working again." He now speaks in a commanding tone "So whatever you do, don't let the reds spot us before we get Sheila back online."

Caboose saluted "Okay Okay." He puts he arm to his side "Even if we get Sheila fix, how are we going to flip her over? It's not like we can fli-" Behind him, Tex grabbed the tank by the tread and with all her strength. Flips Sheila over. The tank cause a slight shake in the ground, which made Caboose turn around and see what happened.

He turns back around "Oh. She's a very strong lady."

"I'm the one that's the least visible, so I'm gonna head up to higher ground. I'll keep an eye on the Red Base. If I see anything, I'll let you know." Hearing the plan from Church, Caboose saw this chance to hang out with his new best friend "Great. I'll come with you."

Church says "That kind defeats the purpose, Caboose."

The blue soldier was in his 'I don't understand what's being said to me' mode "Okay, what I'm really..." Caboose then speaks in a soft tone "Really..." He then speaks in a whisper "Quiet?"

"Do you even understand what the term 'visibility' means?" Church asked.

The rookie soldier started laugh as if Church just told a joke "Ah HA HA HA HA, uhhh... good one, Church."

The ghost's face turned into a deadpanned expression under the helmet "Seriously. You don't know what it means, do you?" He rhetorically asked. Caboose raised a finger but drops it and admits he doesn't know the word "Uh no."

Shaking his head, Church says "Caboose, just stay here and... don't swallow your tongue or something like that." Church then walks off to the cliff side and walks up the natural ramp was that made by years of erosion.

Tucker runs up to Tex who is welding some of the tanks pieces together. The aqua soldier straightens out his armor, does some double checking to see if there is any more of the black stuff on it. He then peps himself up to sound confident "So, I suppose if you're helping us, you're not as mean as I thought.

Tex stops her work and faces Tucker "I wouldn't say I'm mean, I just get hired to do mean things."

"Yeah, but you like it." He says.

"Well, I think you should enjoy what you do."

Tucker wanted to test that "So let's say I payed you to kill Caboose." They both look to the team idiot and see he is facing the other way "You'll still do it, even though your supposed to be helping us?"

Tex stayed silent for a bit till she turned around to face Tucker again "Is thus a hypothetical discussion, or should we start talking numbers?" She then rubbed her index, middle, and thumb finger together.

Getting a real bad vibe. Tucker takes a few steps back "Yeah, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Hey Tucker!" Church semi yells as he looks down at them over the cliff edge "What?" Tucker says nonchalantly.

"What the hell is my body still doing up here?!" He points behind himself. "That's part of being dead Church. Your body doesn't move around much any more. Maybe you haven't grasped the concept yet." Tucker remarked like a smartass

Church clenched his ghost fist "Alright, let me rephrase that then. Why the hell haven't you buried my body yet?"

A quizzical expression forms on Tucker's face "Buried? With What?" He then grabs his pistol from his hip and raises it up in the air and points to it "All we have are pistols and rifles. What you want me to do, shoot you a grave?

"How about shipping me back home. You know, let my loves one show pay a little respect.!"

"Well Church, here's your girlfriend. Tex, as one of Church's loved ones, would you like to pay your respects?" Tex didn't say anything and ended up going back to work "That was a stirring eulogy. Rest in peace good buddy."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

FAST FACTS: CHURCH'S BODY IN SEASON 1 IS ACTUALLY A ROBOT BODY, HE NEVER HAD A HUMAN BODY. BURNIE BURNS CONFIRMED THIS. THIS IS THE SAME WITH TEX.

BLUE TEAM

On the top of the cliff Church, Tucker, and Caboose are staring down at Church's dead body. That has been left to rot, "I'm not happy about this." church said, clearly very upset about this.

A moment of silence went by for a second till Caboose broke it "I have an idea..." Nobody acknowledge him and kept looking at the body "I HAVE AN IDEA!" He said much louder, "yeah, we heard you the first time, Caboose, we were just ignoring you." Tucker said in a board tone.

The blue soldier glances to his dead comrade "Since you possessed the red guy, and took control over him, why don't you just possess your own body?" He then points to the rotting corpse. The aqua soldier slowly turned his head to Caboose with a WTF face.

Church heard many, stupid ideas before, but the one that Caboose just suggested really takes the cake "Oh I see, so that way I would be living in my own dead body."

"Yes."

"Unable to move, just, laying there. Rotting in the sun for all eternity." Church's tone went into asshole.

"Yes."

"Okay Caboose, I'll be sure to get right on that." The white ghost went back to looking to at his body, his beautiful body 'I never got to get a blow job for it.' He whimpered in his head.

Caboose felt hurt, "I think you're a mean ghost."

Just then, a fowl smell started to fill the air around them, it then went through the air filters of Tucker's helmet. He took a few sniffs and realized where it's coming from "Dude, you really stink." Tucker stated "What?" Church said in a offended tone, thinking that the aqua soldier is talking about him. He points to the carcass and corrects his statement "Your body, it stinks." He waved his hand in front of his face in a fanning motion.

Feeling more annoyed then usual, Church points his finger hard at Tucker and says "The first chance we get, you are going to bury my body!" The pervert soldier rolled his eyes under the orange visor "Quit your bitching, nothings going to happen to it."

"It's a freaking indignity!" He threw his arms in the air "My body fought hard for this army, and it deserves to be laid to rest."

"Get over it, you're already dead. What's the worst that can happen?" After Tucker said that, a few shadows went by them. It caught the attention of Caboose and he looked up to see what it is.

He points up to the sky and said "Church, look birds. Why are they flying in circles?" He wondered as he is watching them Church does a heavy sigh "Nuh god"

RED BASE

Over at Red Base, Grif and Simmons are playing I spy to pass the time that the boring canyon that has always offered them. Grif looks over to the open gulch "Okay I go again. I spy something... something that begins with..."

"Dirt." Simmons quickly cut him off, knowing what he sees.

Grif snapped his fingers "Dame! How did you-" The maroon clad soldier cut him off again "Well, because you did rock last time. That's all there is out here, just rock and dirt."

Raising his a helmet up a bit so his mouth can be free, Grif spits to the canyon ground and grumbles "Yeah, this canyon sucks."

Suddenly Ryan appeared right next to them jumping off his hoverboard and takes it into his hand "Yep, it sure does. But you got admit it is peaceful out here... Aside from those blues on the other side on the canyon who attacked us that one time."

"Yeahhh, it is peaceful I'll give you that." Simmons said with a relaxed smile, Grif shrugged his shoulders and said "It's fine I guess." Ryan rolled his eyes at Grif's statement, he can never appreciate anything unless it's food or napping.

"Grif, can you ever appreciate things that the universe has to give you other then food and sleep?" The teen asks him "Nope." Is all he said.

"Whatever I'm going back to ride on my hoverboard." He throws to ground and like last time jumps on it and rides off the front side of the base. He gets as far as a fraction of the base, he does some small ollie oops and some 360 spins. As he got just a bit further, Ryan heads to where a few trees are, as gets under the shade he jumps off the board and places it between his right arm.

With his left hand he takes off his orange-red helmet and takes in a breath off fresh air with his nose "ahhhhh, it's much better to breathe air with the helmet off. I should take it off more often, I'm always wearing the dame thing." He said. Ryan puts down his helmet and rubs a gloved hand through his short dirty blonde hair, trying to get some of the nots out.

He stops and places the board on the ground, he does too and placed his hands behind his head. The teen begin ponder on some things 'Welp, I better order a English to Spanish dictionary. Since it will be hard to have a conversation with Lopez and find a way to keep Grif and Simmons from messing with Donut.'

A few minutes passed and Ryan is taking a nap.

BLUE TEAM

At the edge of the cliff, Tucker and Church are watching Tex continue her work of fixing the tank, behind them is Caboose who is looking at Red Base through a sniper rifle that he brought "How long do you figure until Tex fixes the tank?" Church asked to Tucker.

He answers "Not much longer. She said it's going pretty well. The gun's almost working, and then she'll get it moving again."

"Oh that's just fantastic." Church said in a sarcastic tone.

Like last time when Church was complaining about how Tex got caught by the reds, before they knew Tex was Church's girlfriend. Tucker was confused on Church's behavior "Why would that upset you?" Tucker asked him.

"Because as soon she gets the tank online, she's gonna use it against the reds, and they're all gonna die." He explained to the aqua clad soldier.

Tucker became more confused "The reds dying is a good thing."

The white ghost shakes his head "No, Tucker, it's not a good thing. As soon as we beat the reds, Tex is outta here. And I still haven't figured a way to get that A.I. out of her head."

"A.I..." Caboose said while looking through the sniper.

Church lightly glares at him and says "Shut up Caboose." He looks back to Tucker and continues "And if I don't out before she leaves..." "If she leaves you'll never find her again." Tucker said, knowing what he was going to say.

"Right."

Tucker found that to be quite of a problem "So what're you gonna do?"

"I guess I'm gonna do the thing I can do." He lets out a heavy sigh at what he his thinking on doing "I have to warn the reds before she fixes the tank."

Hearing what Church just said sent Tucker into a small state of shock "You're switching sides?!"

Church shrugged his shoulders "Sorry guys. I don't have much of a choice."

Taking his eye away from the sniper scope, Caboose asks a incoherent question "Church, uh, wha-what happens when the reds out here... to stop Tex, and the they come also with guns and they find us...?"

"I'll help you guys the best I can." He tries to reassure him "Good luck you guys." Church then disappeared right in front of them. Caboose lowers the sniper rifle and looks to Tucker "Does this mean I should kill Church now?"

"Tell you what: kill me. I promise I won't come back." Tucker said, either being serious or not.

In the head of Caboose, he was actually thinking on killing Tucker, but decides not to. He looks back through the scope and spots something interesting at Red Base. "Look at this." He says.

"No" The aqua trooper replied.

Through the scope Caboose spotted the new recruit Donut in his pink armor watching one of the reds work "They have a GIRL. They have a girl!"

This got Tucker's attention "A what?"

Letting go of rifle with one arm, he eagerly points to where the 'girl' is and says "A girl, a girl! Look! Pink armor!"

Using his extremely good eye sight, Tucker spots the pink armor wearing 'girl'. He then felt disappointed that the reds have a female "Oh man, how come they get a girl?"

Below them Tex heard the entire conversation and felt just a tiny bit offended "Uh, you guys do realize I'm a chick? And I'm standing right here?"

The two blues look down over the edge and Tucker says to her "Yeah, Tex, but when mean girl, we mean a girl-girl."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked in a stern voice.

Nothing!" They both said at the same time, quickly walking back from her line of sight.

Just as they are sure she can see them, Tucker came to a realization "Wait a minute. If Tex heard that, do you think she heard Church's plan to warn the reds about her?"

"I don't know... but I think I know how to find out." He said in a hush voice.

He then walks back to the edge of the cliff and looks back down to Tex "Hey!... Tex! Uh... Did you hear about Church's secret plan to tell the reds that you were fixing the tank?" Caboose had a hint of nervousness in his tone.

Tex ignored him and went back to work, the blue soldier turned around, faced Tucker and said "I don't think she knows... Unless she can read minds... She can't read minds, can she?... Do you know what I'm thinking?"


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

FAST FACT: BURNIE BURNS IS A GOD DAME LIAR OR HE'S LOSING TRACK ON HIS CHARACTER'S BACK STORY. YOU GUYS REMEMBER IN THE LAST CHAPTER I SAID CHURCH'S BODY HAS ALWAYS BEEN A ROBOT ONE, WELL, THAT'S FALSE. REMEMBER PRIVATE JIMMY? THAT GUY WHO HAD HIS SKULL RIPPED OUT AND BEATEN TO DEATH WITH IT, YEAH THAT NEVER HAPPENED. CHURCH REMEMBERED HIS TIME AT SIDEWINDER WRONG. CHURCH HAS ALWAYS BEEN POSSESSING PRIVATE JIMMY'S BODY.

 _LOPEZ SPEECH_

RED BASE

"Hey." Simmons said to Grif.

"Yeah?" Grif replied

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

Grif didn't reply back for second till "No. I never, ever wonder why we're here. Semper Fi bitch."

At that moment, Church entered into Lopez's body "Kergherk." He made a weird garble sound, it caught the attention of Simmons. So he turned around to face the brown Spanish speaking robot. "What? What's wrong with Lopez?"

Grif turned around and grumbles "I don't care."

The maroon soldier shook his head a bit at his teammates attitude, "Hey Lopez, uh... you ok man?" Simmons asked, not to sure what is happening to the team robot right now. He is only a novice when it comes to robots.

Possessing a non-human body felt weird for Church, (Even though he never had a human body) he had to adjust to not breathing, having stiff arms, and a stiff neck . But once he got used to it all, Church is able to warn the reds.

He looks to the nearest red and starts talking _"Guys. I need to give... you a... warning."_ Church stopped talking when he realized something is wrong when he speaks _"What?"_ He put a hand over the helmet where the mouth is, he moves it and speaks some more _"Hello, hello... Why am I speaking Spanish? I don't know Spanish!"_

"Um... Sure..." Simmons said, not understanding what Lopez is saying or what he wants, he turns his head to Grif for help but the orange trooper only shrugged his shoulders.

 _"No, listen to me! The mean lady is going to kill you! She's fixing the tank!"_

BLUE TEAM

At the top of the cliff, Tucker spotted the dire situation of the tank being almost fixed, which meant a dire situation for the reds "Aw crap. Caboose, she's almost done fixing Shelia. I better radio Church and tell him what's going on." He so close to touching the radio button on the side of his helmet to contact the dead leader of Blue Team. But a very happy and jumpy Caboose kept him from doing so.

"Oh, oh, oh, Tucker please, Tucker, Tucker, Tucker, Tucker, Tucker, please."

"Yes, you can be the one to radio Church." Tucker said.

Caboose felt so happy "Thanks man." He then faced the open canyon and turned on his radio and clears his throat "Calling Church. Come in Church. This is your close, personal friend, Private O'Malley."

"O'Malley?" Tucker said, really confused on the sudden name change "You said your name is Caboose."

"I didn't say that, you guys did!"

"Why didn't you correct us?" He asked the blue soldier.

Caboose crossed his arms "Because I didn't want to be difficult." He uncrossed his arms and went back on the radio. Tucker found Caboose's behavior odd, for some reason his voice sounds more... normal rather than a bit slow. And he spoke a sentence with out fumbling it up which he is prone to do 60% all the time, and Private O'Malley. Sure, Tucker clearly remembers Caboose telling him his name is Michael J. Caboose, it's even on his under-where. Right now, Caboose is talking to Church, using military terms. Till the end where Caboose ended the mission with a ness, and cleared his throat for a second time. Tucker observed some more and saw the blue soldier just stand there, he can assume Church is talking to him from his own radio. _"Caboose! No one hear is listening to me! I can only speak Spanish for some reason!"_

"...I think he wants to talk to you." He said, turning to Tucker. 'Or it could be all in my head.' He thought.

At that moment, the tank headlights came on and the female robot voice spoke "Thank you for activating the M808V Main Battle Tank."

Looking back down the cliff Tucker said "Oh shit. We got trouble."

RED BASE

Church kept on trying to warn the reds about Tex and tank she's going to use on them. But no matter how much he tries, he can't stop speaking Spanish. He even speaks slow "Un tanque... grrranda."

"Hey, if you're going to live in this country. You should learn and speak its language." Grif said in his honest opinion about Simmons looks at him "What country? We're on a alien planet." In the background, the tank is making some sounds.

"What are you a communist?"

A tank shell hits the side of Red Base causing it to shake very violently and scaring the reds, Church, and Sarge who is inside the base cleaning his shotgun.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Son of a bitch!"

 _"SON OF A BITCH!"_

Where Ryan is, he sprung upwards from his sleep when he heard a loud booming sound. He looks to where the sound came from and saw a horrible site, the tank he thought that was destroyed. Is working again, he stands up and runs a hand through his hair "What? The blues got it working again?!" He saw the tank fire a shell into the side of Red Base.

"Oh no, my friends!" He screamed.

BLUE TEAM

"I'm getting real sick of asking people on what's going on through the sniper rifle." Tucker complained, despite the soldier has amazing eye sight. It doesn't help see things in a up close view.

Through the scope of the sniper rifle, the blue idiot sees Church in a fury and throwing his arms in the air "Church is getting mad at us." Caboose said.

Tucker rolled his eyes and speaks in a sarcastic voice "Ohhhh, well that's a nice change of pace."

RED BASE

Within Red Base, Sarge finished loading his shotgun with shells, he puts the gun on his back and rushes to the back of the base. Exiting the building and running to the warthog, he jumps into the driver seat and starts it and speeds off. The red leader turns on his radio "Simmons. I'm coming around in the warthog. Get ready to take the gunner position when I come by."

In the middle of the ramp on the left side of the base, Grif is crouched down from the tanks view. Except Simmons, who is on the radio with Sarge. "Roger that." He said with excited energy.

Grif turns to Simmons and says "I'll uh... stay here."

"Yeah. Stay here, and guard this cement ramp. It's vital to our success." Simmons mocked the over weight soldier on his cowardness to engage in combat. At that moment, Sarge pulled up next to the ramp. Simmons jumped on the gun "Alright, I'm on board." They then speed off.

"Alright, here's the plan-" Just as the warthog leaves the cover of Red Base and before Sarge can finish his sentence, a tank shell hits the side of the jeep. Causing the two to fly out of it.

"Holy crap!" Ryan screamed at the sight, he then sees the two run back to the base for safety. He then sighs in relief that they didn't die. His face then hardens a bit, he has think of something to stop that tank.

But how? All he has on him right now is a pistol and two grenades. Wait, grenades, that's it! Ryan takes a proper look at the tank and realizes it is the M808 Main Battle Tank. It has one weakness, the exhaust port in the back. One well placed grenade can take down the thing.

But that would mean he would have to get up close and get behind it to do that. The teen won't lie... he's scared, the thought of being blow up by a tank will do that to any person. Though he had to be strong, cause if not, his friends will die. Ryan picks his helmet off the ground and puts it on. Placing one foot on the hoverboard and the other firmly on the ground. He gave himself a hard push and sped towards it.

Back at Red Base which is still being shot at. Sarge, Grif, and Simmons are crouched in the middle of the ramp. The base shakes again by getting hit by another tank shell. "Can't believe I'm going to die like this: In a ramp with people I don't like." Grif said.

"I always thought you would've died by a heart attack from all the food you ate from our time we've been here." Simmons said nonchalantly.

"I always thought I'll be the one to kill you." Sarge said.

Donut came up the roof from the other ramp, "What's going on up here?" All three of them turned their attention on the pink soldier "That chick in the black armor is back!" Grif shouted. Simmons turned his head away from them and looked to the open canyon. In his left side of his vision, he sees the tank that's about to kill them. However, he spots something in the right side of his vision.

Paying more of his focus to it, he becomes stunned to see Ryan speeding to the tank on his hoverboard. "Sarge, Ryan is going to engage the enemy tank."

"What!?" Sarge said and peeks his head out and sees it for himself "My god. He's a brave kid."

Simmons nods his head "I agree sir."

"Ohh, oh. I've been waiting for this." Donut got riled up for his chance to get back at Tex for putting him in the pink armor, he runs to the edge of Red Base and shouts "Hey bitch, remember!? I saved something for ya!" He grabs the same blue grenade that Tex use on him from his ammo belt and with all his strength, threw it at Tex.

The grenade went sorrowing in the air catching every bodies (Except Ryan, Simmons, and Sarge's) attention.

BLUE TEAM

"Man, she has a great arm." Tucker praised while watching the grenade fly through the sky.

TRANSITION

During the same time Ryan manage to get behind the tank with out alerting the driver. And there was his goal... the exhaust port. He draws out his pistol and shoots the corners of the grates bolts off and pulls the grate off. With the weakness exposed the teen grabs a grenade from his belt, presses the red button, and tosses it inside.

He gets on his hoverboard and rides off to a safe distance to get away from the explosion, but just as he left. Donut's grenade stuck to the canopy that Tex is in "Aw crap." Then, the combination of both grenades caused a massive explosion to desimate the Blue's tank.

Ryan got back to where he was napping and saw his work. Right now he feels like a badass, he took down a tank by himself. No one his age couldn't have done what he down. He then takes a seat on the grass and watches the fire.

At Red Base, the reds were in a state of awe and joy at what transpired, Donut is happy that he was able to get revenge on the black armor girl. That he jumped down the hole in the middle of the base to celebrate. Sarge and Simmons were in awe that Ryan destroyed the enemy tank all on his own, "That soldier earned a reward." Sarge said in a quite tone.

Grif was just happy that he didn't die and began planning on eating all the food in the secret storage room. Though not every one is pleased by this, Church (In Lopez's body) became worried about Tex "Dios mio, no!" He ran off the base and towards the destroyed tank.

This action baffled the reds "Uh, where's Lopez going?" Asked Grif.

"To fight the enemy, head on like Ryan did with the tank. Mano e mano. What brave soldiers. Lopez, I never understood one word you said, but I know one thing. You hated Grif, and that's the most important thing there is. Adios, amigo... adios." Sarge than saluted the Spanish speaking robot.

Simmons suggested "Shouldn't we help?"

Shaking his head, the red leader says "Naw... it will only ruin the moment."

"What the hell?" Ryan said, confused on why Lopez is running to the tank, he stands up and rides to base "Maybe Sarge will have a answer."

BLUE TEAM

Church finally made it to where the tank is, he looks to the canopy and notices that it's empty. He looks around the area in hopes to find Tex. After a short time of looking he hears a soft moan to his left. Turning to where the sound is coming from.

Church spots his love on the ground, not able to move. Rushing over to her side and getting on his knees, a wave of emotions was going through him. Just then, a few coughs were coming from Tex "Church... is that you? It's gone Church... the A.I. is, finally gone... bleaugh." Those were her final word before Tex died.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TEX!_

On top of the cliff, "Crap, Church is going to be really pissed at us, and now he has a body to kick our ass. Come on Caboose, lets head back to base."

I told you, my name isn't Caboose." He turns around and speaks in a deep voice "My name... is... O'Malley."

RED BASE

Ryan rode his way on top Red Base's roof and jumped off his board, before he can ask why Lopez ran away. Sarge and Simmons rushed in front of him and started to congratulate him and praise him "That was great work you've done son." Sarge said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, thanks sir." A sheepish smile grew on his face "Yeah Ryan, you were very brave. Facing that tank by yourself." Simmons praised. The teen started shift from feet to feet, he never got this kind of attention.

Sarge takes hand off the teens shoulder "Blake Ryan, for your bravery today. I like to reward with something." This surprised Ryan very much, Sarge was known not to reward his soldiers with anything. "What is it sir?"

A smile formed under the red leaders helmet that Ryan was able to feel it "I'm rewarding you a two week vacation to Earth. Pack your bags, the drop ship will be here in a few hours."

"What?"

"What?"

"WHAT!" Grif screamed

Like Sarge said, the pelican drop ship came to pick him up and take him to a nearby transport to take him to Earth. Ryan stood on the roof wearing a plain red t-shirt and blue jeans. He's not allowed to bring his armor with him, to his side are a few bags filled with other clothes he brought with him when he was deployed to Blood Gulch.

The drop ship opened it's hangar door, the teen picked up his bags and walked inside. Once in, he turns around to see his friends watching him. He puts both of his bags and waves bye to them and they wave back. Grif screams for Ryan to take him with him. This made him chuckle, he's going to miss them and funny things that's going to be happening with out him.

The hangar doors close, blocking the view of his team. He then takes a seat and closes his eyes to take a nap, even though he already took one, today has been hectic for the young trooper.

THAT'S EVERYBODY, THE END OF SEASON ONE. HOPE YOU ALL LOVED IT AND THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS. SEE YOU IN SEASON 2


	20. EXTRA

**CHURCH: Hi, I'm Church from the popular web series Red vs Blue.**

 **CABOOSE: And I'm Caboose, the blue one.**

 **CHURCH: I want to say thank you for reading and leaving positive reviews for this fanfiction. The writer really appreciates it.**

 **CABOOSE: Like when you mom appreciates the gifts you give her on mothers day... or when she appreciates that you acknowledge her being there.**

 **CHURCH: That... was a bit dark for you Caboose. You OK?**

 **?: Yes, and never ask again.**

 **CHURCH: Geez. Don't have to be a asshole. Just making sure you feeling alright, you've been acting strange since Tex died.**

 **?: Lets just continue what we are doing right now.**

 **CHURCH: OK. Anyway, during the run of the first season, the writer was a bit surprised that the views, reviews, followers, and favorites went as high as they did. He honestly thought this rewrite would only do 'ok' in all four categories. So again, he would like to thank you all. Now for the next thing, the reviews and the private messages the writer gets are very interesting.**

 **CABOOSE: Very interesting!**

 **CHURCH: They are questions. Question regarding to the story. Now this where I'll let the Reds take over, take it away guys.**

 **SIMMONS: Thanks blue, Hello fellow readers I'm Richard Simmons.**

 **GRIF: And I'm Daxter Grif.**

 **SIMMONS: Some of you have asked some questions. Like, When will the first chapter for season two will be uploaded? Will you keep the freelancer from dying? Will there be a love interest for Ryan? Well we're here to answer those questions.**

 **GRIF: Lets start with the obvious. We don't know when the first chapter will be uploaded. All we know is that the writer will start on it on June 26, it could come out during the end of the coming week or in the middle. We just have to wait.**

 **SIMMONS: The next question is about the freelancers which brings up the issue with the story.**

 **GRIF: As you can tell. This is a rewrite of the Red vs Blue series. Which means everything from the show, will happen in the rewrite. So sorry, the freelancers will die the way they died in the show. Everything is set and stone.**

 **SIMMONS: But, but. The writer will add new elements to the upcoming seasons. Just don't expect anything to big. We're on the last question, you know what to do Grif.**

 **GRIF: Nah, I'll let someone else answer this one. Answering the first two worn me out.**

 **SIMMONS: All you did was talk!**

 **GRIF: Yeah, and it worn me out. I'll let Ryan answer this one.**

 **SIMMONS: He's not here remember?**

 **GRIF: Oh yeah. I'll let Donut then. Take it away Donut.**

 **DONUT: Thanks Grif. I'm over joyed to be able to answer this question. Now, the answer to the question is... maybe. It's complicated, It would be a interesting idea but. How to introduce the character will be a bit difficult. A person gave the writer a good idea how, though if the new would be on the Red Team. That means we get another soldier and the teams are and have always been unbalanced. And having another member on Red Team will just make it worst. And there is the issue with the jeep only having three seats, where would she seat?**

 **SIMMONS: And that's all we have for this chapter. See you all in season two.**

 **CABOOSE: Bye everyone!**

 **?: You all better be constantly checking your inboxes for the first chapter for season two. And you all better be reading it, or I'll kill you all.**


End file.
